A Day in the Life: Anyday Anecdotes of Eric & Kyle
by thatblondegurlwiththepoppers
Summary: a series of one-shots, centering on the anyday anecdotes that go on in Kyle & Cartman's lives / set in no chronological order or timeline order / typically takes place as adults, unless noted otherwise / ranges from smutty lemons to feel-good fluffiness, ... but mostly lemons! / STRICTLY KYMAN/CARTYLE! R&R,PLEEZ!
1. Coming Back Home

Disclaimer: ... is this really necessary?

READ ME FIRST!: Eric has just returned from a business trip in L.A., && Kyle can't think of a better way of expressing just HOW much he's been missing him ... ;) XXX AHEAD! (oral)

* * *

The drive to the airport was beyond excruciating; the past forty-five minutes of driving to the Denver International Airport felt like it was taking forty-five hours, not to mention driving after 9PM was doing nothing to help his current anxiety. The first trip to the airport exactly one month ago felt like they arrived at that same destination within a few minutes, so for Kyle, this time, he couldn't wait to get to this airport and pick up his significant other, namely Eric-effing-Cartman.

He and Eric have been separated for a month on business; Kyle was astonished when Eric informed him as soon as he learned he'll be away from their cozy home in Centennial, CO, to Los Angeles for work for thirty days. Thankfully, the transfer wasn't permanent, and after, he won't be expected to return unless absolutely necessary. If the transfer was permanent, neither would know what to do. Sometimes, he cursed his boyfriend for being so naturally skilled at business-marketing, but Kyle resolved with himself that Eric probably never lost his dream to gain ten million dollars, despite how unreasonable it may sound now as adults.

oOoOo

When he saw the airport was in view at long last, it all hit him that he'll finally be back with his boyfriend indefinitely after a solid month of hours-long phone conversations, periodic text messaging throughout the days, the occasional late-night phone sex sessions, and some sexting, of course. The butterflies started fluttering in his stomach, and he could feel himself bouncing in his seat with joy.

As he made his exit to the airport, he alerted himself to pay attention to the terminal signs and directions; the last thing he wanted was to get himself lost trying to find the right terminal, without even setting foot out of the car, especially when he wanted to see Eric as soon as he arrived from his flight. He reviewed his note, which had Eric's flight info he sent to him the night prior, numerous times throughout the drive, making sure he was driving towards the right terminal, the right parking lot, he wanted to be sure he knew exactly where he was at all times, or he'd never hear the end of Eric's teasing.

Stepping out of his silver compact hybrid, he looked around to find what lot number he was at, knowing he was parked a good three floors up. "Lot K, … third floor. Got it." he verbally noted to himself. Now that he was parked and about to walk into the terminal, the butterflies started to kick in again, and Kyle had to give himself a second to compose himself. Taking in one deep breath, he felt his nerves calm, and he walked to the elevator, pressed the GROUND button, and felt the elevator descend to the main level to the airport, to his Eric.

Upon entering the terminal, Concourse B, Kyle was completely focused on one task, and one task only, to find the airline timetables which would point him in the correct direction to where he would find his beau. Looking back on his note, he found the corresponding flight number, matching up his info in his hand, and anxiously read on to find which concourse he needed to find, and checking if there were any delays, or worse, was cancelled. _Concourse B, Gate 42, ARRIVED … I still can't believe this is finally it!_, Kyle thought to himself. He pulled myself away from the hustle and bustle, and complete chaos that is Denver International Airport, and sprinted towards Gate B42.

Thankfully, as soon as he made his destination, he saw he wasn't too late, judging by the crowds anxiously waiting to greet their loved ones or colleagues waiting to meet their new transfer, much like Eric had to go through one month prior. Kyle pushed and shoved his way to try and get a better spot, for he wanted Eric to see him as soon as he stepped off his plane, and wanted to see Eric immediately after being separated for so long.

If anyone would have told him that being apart from Eric for one month would make him go this crazy, he'd laugh at this moron, and tell them how retarded that statement was. Kyle always valued his independence, but, low and behold, being away from Eric was more than torturous; it was inhumane for his liking. As Kyle began to get impatient, he noticed the gate opening, and people previously on the plane pouring out. Watching all people file out of the plane was making Kyle more than antsy, especially since he wasn't seeing who he needed to see. The crowds quickly started dispersing, making his move to the front much easier, and he wasted no time making his move. Not a moment later, he saw the one person he has been looking for, for whom he made this trek to this anarchic airport. Looking a bit haggard stepping off the plane, Eric immediately looking to Kyle's direction, and undoubtedly, his azure blue eyes lit up, looking into Kyle's stunned emerald eyes. Within that second, Kyle's face lit up like no other, and he ran to Eric's arms. Eric instantly dropped his bags, not caring about its contents' safety no more, and embraced his boyfriend, not wanting to ever let go.

oOoOo

After going through baggage claim, catching Eric up on what has occurred while he was away, and listening to Eric's anecdotes from his trip in Los Angeles, Eric couldn't be more ready to go back home to his Kyle and their not-really-so-humble adobe outside Denver, where they didn't have to deal with the drama of living in the big city. Sure, the commute can be a bitch most days, but coming back home to Kyle always made it worth it to Eric in the end. As soon as they reached the third floor of Lot K, Kyle made a weird suggestion that Eric drive, at least midway back home; Eric felt beyond exhausted, but was willing to humor his Jew, since he could see the sparkle of a somewhat ulterior motive in those brilliant green eyes.

Pulling out of the parking lot, and driving back to Centennial, Eric felt his exhaustion began to creep up on him, with the streetlights and virtually no traffic lulling him to a slight hypnosis of being back home, driving down the familiar freeway. Not even noticing that Kyle quickly climbed out of his seat, he quickly caught the dozing brunette's attention when he softly kissed Eric's cheek, lingering his lips near Eric's ear. "I've missed you so much while you were gone, babe … " Kyle whispered sensually, nuzzling his face in Eric's hair, inhaling its scent. Eric could only smirk and grabbed Kyle's hand with his free hand, intertwining his fingers with Kyle's as he responded, "I missed you, too. You have no idea how badly I missed sleeping in our bed." Kyle smiled in response to Eric's affectionate reply, and couldn't resist this opportunity to take things a little further. Kyle huskily whispered, "mm, I bet. But I want to show you just how badly I've been missing you while you were gone." Letting his voice trail off, he began lightly nipping the brunette's neck, reveling in that surprised gasp of his boyfriend.

Having enough fun teasing him and listening to his gasps and sharp inhales, Kyle decided to kick things up a notch and started gingerly undoing Eric's zipper after letting go of Eric's hand. "Wha- What are you doing?" Eric questioned, his voice already reduced to breathy whispers, his eyes already dark and hazy with lust. Kyle made no reply when he undid Eric's pants, and found what he was reaching for. Seeing Eric's member for the first time since their last rendezvous before he left for L.A., not including the dirty pictures they sent to each other during that month, made Kyle's mouth water at the sight of it. It was still somewhat soft, but was starting to grow in his hand with his earlier actions; looking at his boyfriend, Kyle could tell that he was trying so hard to focus on driving and getting to their destination safe, but that's what made this idea so appealing, especially hearing his shallow breaths and moans as he worked him, just like before.

Starting first at a slow pace, gradually moving faster at his discretion, Kyle began pumping Eric's cock. Eric gasped at the sudden turn of events happening to him; since when was Kyle so adventurous? Though, it's not as if he was complaining, not in the least. In fact, he was finding that he really likes this side of Kyle, and hoped it'd make an appearance in their lives more often.

After Kyle felt Eric's length grow to his satisfaction, he dipped his head down beneath Eric's arms, to where his engorged member was erected proudly, sweating precious beads of pre-cum. Kyle was compelled to first lick off some of that precious fluid, and savor its salty taste. As Kyle began to bob his head up and down, teasing his tip with his talented tongue at every ascent, Eric felt his eyes roll back in his head, groaning loudly at the immense pleasure his redhead was giving him. "Eyes on the road," was all Kyle darkly instructed as he went back to work on Eric's cock. Feeling bested, he could only oblige, focusing again on the road, quickly setting the car to cruise control, but keeping his hand on the back of Kyle's head, fingers intertwined with those fiery red curls he adores so much, relishing in Kyle's ministrations.

Kyle continued, suckling and devouring his cock like he has been wanting to do since the day he left for California. Kyle couldn't get enough of Eric; his musk, his taste, his shallow breathing, his soft moans, his hand gripping on his curls, encouraging him to not stop. He began to feel the strain of his own cock, neglected in his pants, but he wasn't concerned about that now. This is Eric's time, and they both can fix that later tonight when they get home. If Eric's grip on Kyle's hair was any indicator, it would definitely signify that he was getting close; it never took long for Kyle to get Eric to this state, and when he did, he couldn't help but revel in the fact that he can bring his boyfriend to this state.

"Oh, God, Kahl … yes … just like that … " Eric softly groaned, bucking against Kyle's mouth; thankfully for both, the Jew's gag reflex was not sensitive and not easily provoked, a fact Eric used to his advantage any chance he got. Kyle didn't slow his pace, only working faster, sucking violently, until he broke his pace to swirl his tongue around Eric's tip, to build back his previous pace, leaving Eric gasping for breath, feeling his orgasm reach its peak. It wasn't till Eric felt Kyle swallow around his length that he felt pushed over the edge.

"FUCK, … YES!, KAHL!" Eric screamed, his orgasm coming in steady streams into Kyle's waiting mouth, which he did not hesitate to devour. With his cock growing softer, Kyle licked him clean; making sure there was no evidential residue, he then tucked away his cock while Eric pulled over, still out of breath and reeling from his sexual high. "Goddamn, Jew … I should … go away … on business … more often," Eric panted, looking over at his talented lover, a smirk on his lips. Kyle only let out a sensual chuckle, leaned over, and passionately kissed Eric, who gladly returned the kiss.

Breaking the kiss after a few minutes, Kyle smiled, "Alright. Now it's my turn to drive, and for you to rest up! I want you to have some energy left for later tonight, 'cause I'm not done with you just yet." With a quick wink and peck, Kyle hopped out of the car, leaving Eric stunned in the driver seat.

_This is gonna be one long night, … and I can't wait, already!_

* * *

COMMENTARY: Sooo, this is my very first attempt at a Kyman, let alone a lemon, period! Ive been wanting to contribute for a while, but always sussed myself out of it; however, since I can never get enough of this pairing, I figured I wanna join in on all the funz! :) LOL! this def turned out a lot longer than originally intended, but it hit all the marks I wanted to hit when I signed up for this, so I hope all you readers enjoyed it, cuz I really did learn something today: its a hell of a lot easier (&& funner) to read these than it is to write these :P mad respect to all your fellow authors! thank you all && hope you guys tune in for some more one-shots when they start churning out

0o0o0

PS – this piece is part of a series of one-shots, based on the anyday anecdotes that go on in Kyle && Cartmans lives (typically as adults, unless noted otherwise); not all will be lemons, I imagine, but at least 90% will ;) there is no chronological order or timeline order to these, so basically whatever whim Im in the mood for LOL! this, so far, is the first, but I have a notebook filled with ideas by now; hope you all enjoyed, && will continue reading as I submit! THANK YOOOUUZ!


	2. A Hard Night's Day

READ ME FIRST!: Eric && Kyle have both have had a bad day, && decide to unwind in their own way. OCCASIONAL F-BOMBS && XXX AHEAD! (anal)

* * *

Days at the office usually sucked balls, but for Eric Cartman, he doesn't remember the last time one day at work had wiped him out this badly. It wasn't so much that the workload was overwhelming, but the fact that his co-workers could barely keep up the pace. Fucking slackers … Although he spent most of his younger years in school slacking off, he still hasn't felt the urge to slack off and pass the work to the office noob, like most of the colleagues did, obviously. Going into college, Eric went into advertising, since it seemed easy enough for him to get into, which he proved to be a natural; although it brought many stressful workdays like today, it brought home a nice juicy paycheck, so he couldn't complain too much about such trivialities.

Kyle, in turn, didn't turn to a career in law upon entering college, like his parents hoped, but instead in accounting. Despite the fact that it resulted in Eric unleashing a barrage of Jew jokes at his expense, he knew he found his niche. Kyle has always been a natural at figures and accounting, and it had nothing to do with his heritage; he always reasoned with himself that learning finances and expenses early in life would prove to be a necessity in his adult life, which also helped when he became a part-time math tutor in high school, since he was practically a genius with numbers. Even with the grueling work hours he pulled, Kyle still felt confident in his career choice, especially getting a sweet paycheck for crunching numbers didn't seem so bad.

The drive home from work went by uneventfully, but Eric couldn't wait to be home to unwind with his boyfriend. Pulling into the driveway, he saw Kyle's hybrid already parked in their driveway. _Kyle's already home? He must've had a pretty rough day at work, too_, Eric internally reasoned, pulling his car next to Kyle's, grabbed his laptop, and walked into their house.

oOoOo

Stepping inside, he called out Kyle's name, searching for any sign of activity or indication of where he may be in the house; opening the sliding door that lead to the back porch, Eric took a quick peek outside to check if he was perhaps having a glass of his crazy kosher wine outside the house, like he does whenever he had a REALLY bad day at work, but he furrowed his brows together when he realized he wasn't out there either. Sliding the backdoor shut, he decided not to worry about finding his boyfriend for the time being, and as he began climbing up the stairs, he could hear the shower running. Pressing his ear to the bathroom door, he knew he had finally found Kyle, and entered their bedroom only to throw off his clothes unceremoniously.

Now fully nude, he turned the bathroom door handle to find that the door was thankfully unlocked. Opening the door, he found Kyle inside their transparent glass shower enclosure, stark naked, back towards the door, both hands pressed against the shower wall, holding his weight, head down, water cascading down his hair, and pouring down his lithe body. Drinking in the erotic sight of his boyfriend in his nude glory, he felt the need to break the sexual tension by quickly cutting in, with a playful tone in his voice, "Leaving the door unlocked, hm? Were you expecting company, Kahl?" Snapping his head towards the source of the voice, Kyle knew exactly who it was without even needing to look up; although he couldn't hear exactly what Eric said over the running water, he automatically knew that he was probably making a dig at him leaving the bathroom door unlocked. Poking his head out of the shower, meeting Eric's gaze with his piercing green eyes, he retorted, "shut up, fatass! I had a rough day at work, and I've been craving this hot shower all day." Feeling that familiar rush of adrenaline at his unwelcomed nickname, Eric shot back, "aye! I haven't been fat since I was in football in junior high! And, for your information, I had a bad day today, too, so come on and get out of there, already!" Kyle deadpanned in response, "no chance in hell. Looks like you're going to have to wait your turn, 'cause I'm going to be here for a while," shutting the shower door behind him, resuming his shower.

Glaring at the inconsiderate asshole that is his boyfriend, Eric decided he wasn't going to take no for an answer, not today, so he walked boldly into the shower, shutting the door behind him, and looked defiantly at Kyle. "Who said you were invited?" Kyle quickly quipped, looking back over his shoulder at his audacious boyfriend. "Gotta conserve water, Kahl; you should know all about that, since I know how much you love to pinch pennies." Eric mocked, letting his eyes roam freely up and down Kyle's lean figure. A blush started to blossom on his cheeks from his boyfriend's obvious staring, suddenly very aware of their nudity; Kyle scoffed, "fine then. Could you at least hand me my shower gel, since you're here?," keeping his back towards Eric, almost flaunting his soaked backside.

An idea sparked when he grabbed the shower gel bottle; squeezing some of its contents onto his hand, he couldn't help but smirk to himself at the sheer genius of his idea. Letting the cool gel make contact on Kyle's back, Eric began massaging his shoulders. "Mm, what's this for?" Kyle asked, his questioning tone mutating his voice into a breathy moan; with the combination of hot water, steam, and Eric knowing exactly where to touch him, Kyle was quickly becoming putty in Eric's strong hands. "You said it yourself: you've had a bad day, and I just want to help make you feel better, Kahhl." Eric drawled, his darkening voice whispered into the redhead's ear, never stopping his ministrations, setting his trap.

After hearing that familiar drawl once again, Kyle snapped himself out of his self-induced trance, looked back over his shoulder into his boyfriend's azure eyes, quirked an eyebrow, inquiring, "did you eat all my Jordan almonds again? You know I have those special-ordered!" Still trying to place Eric's inexplicable act of selflessness, Kyle knew there was a motive for Eric's affections. "Why, Kahl, I'm offended! Why do you always have to think the worst of me? Especially when I try to do something nice for you; just relax, Jew, and let me make everything all better … " Eric sensually let his voice trail, rubbing the smaller boy's shoulders in concentric circles, moving his way lower. Of course, Kyle knew without a doubt that Eric was setting a trap for him by now, but despite his best efforts to sober himself up from Eric's effects, anything logical from then on dissolved into a pile of mush; all he knew now was he simply didn't care anymore, and didn't want Eric to stop.

oOoOo

Without realizing, his left hand was pressed up against the wall again, holding his weight, with right hand teasing himself, taking long, slow strokes on his steadily growing member. Not a moment after, he felt Eric's hands begin to roam to his front, pressing Kyle's back to his own toned chest, both now being consumed by the flowing water; he began leaving delicate kisses on his shoulders, fingers grazing his smooth skin, moving lower and lower till his right hand took over Kyle's. When his hand made contact, and began to stroke his hardening cock, that was when Kyle lost control of his volume, closing his eyes shut, throwing his head back onto Eric's supporting frame, his mind a foggy haze of lust. Moans and whimpers started bubbling from his parted lips. Kyle could no longer think; he was completely captive to Eric's seduction. The hot water unyielding on his psyche, Kyle begun bucking against Eric's hand, completely lost in his own lust; feeling he was getting close to his orgasm, Kyle turned his face towards Eric's, his lips searching for his, needing to kiss him more than ever at that moment. Eric was keeping his lips at a distance, cruelly smirking at his Jew's plight. Threading his fingers through Eric's soaked hair, Kyle couldn't take his boyfriend's sadistic teasing. "Oh, God, don't tease me right now," Kyle moaned, his voice completely corrupted by his need to kiss Eric. Eric, in turn, nuzzled his face Kyle's flaming curls, which were slowly getting weighed down by the water, replied, "Not unless you do something for me first, Kahhl," letting his arousal come through his voice, as well as his nether regions. Opening his eyes finally, his clouded emerald eyes looking into Eric's blue eyes defiantly, his adrenaline starting to clear his lust, and asked "like what, exactly?" Eric could only continue smirking as he breathed into his Jew's ear, "that you suck my balls, Kahl."

Just like that, Kyle's fog was mostly lifted, and he returned with a smirk of his own, while Eric continued his seduction, "fuck you … " As soon as the words left Kyle's lips, he felt himself being shoved to the wall, which he retaliated by spinning around, so his back was to the wall, and not his front; Eric approached him dangerously, closing the gap between them again, his desire obvious in his gaze while he looked at Kyle. Seeing Eric's lustful eyes with his own, Kyle wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, pulling his face tauntingly close, their noses touching, yet lingering there; now it was Eric's turn to endure some teasing as Kyle slid his hand down Eric's chest, and firmly started palming Eric's cock.

Eric threw his head back, firmly gripped Kyle's hips, lips parted as he exhaled, savoring Kyle's ministrations on him; now the steam was starting to intoxicate him, much like it did to Kyle earlier, as he was starting to get lost in the haze of his arousal. Kyle, watching intently Eric's reactions to what he was doing, was feeling his arousal come back to him, but in a different way than before; feeling his predatorial side start to kick in, Kyle then shoved both himself and Eric against the other side of their shower wall, never stopping his pleasurable assault. "Moan for me …," Kyle breathed, enjoying himself watching Eric's fit of ecstasy; Eric lifted his head back, opened his eyes, looking back into Kyle's, both gazes obviously darkened and cloudy from their mutual lust, and did what Kyle requested from him, shutting his eyes again.

As odd as this role reversal was for Eric, he felt strangely thrilled, letting Kyle take charge. They've only experimented switching roles from time to time, but every time they did was better than the last; knowing his Jew was getting off watching him, just as he gets off watching him, aroused him further as he continued moaning for Kyle, who continued stroking his member. Feeling himself start to build up, Eric's hands left Kyle's hips, and pulled Kyle to him, kissing passionately. As much as Kyle wanted to continue his teasing, he needed Eric just as badly, if not more. Both feeling a strong need for each other, they both couldn't stand any more teasing from the other. Tongues battling for dominance, Eric's fingers entwined in Kyle's fiery curls, Kyle's fingernails leaving harsh scratch marks on the other's back; they could no longer hold back the sheer ferocity of their lust, both rock hard by now, and twitching in need.

Knowing Kyle was more than ready, Eric pulled back to look into his half-lidded, lustful eyes; "Turn around," was all he needed to say to Kyle, for he knew exactly what was to come next. He smirked with a knowing grin as he turned himself around, his forearms holding his weight against the wall, back arched, hips jutted behind him; Kyle was definitely ready for him, and Eric smirked deviously to himself. Producing his waterproof lube from his hiding spot, Kyle could only wonder out loud, "Where have you been hiding that?" His inquisitive question was instantaneously warped into a loud moan as he felt Eric's lubed finger enter him, pushing up against his sweet spot; now it was Kyle's turn to moan loudly for Eric as he then pushed a second, then third, finger inside Kyle, opening him up for his cock. "Don't worry about it," was all Eric replied, his voice low and velvety. Kyle was steadily feeling himself lose control, bucking against Eric's deliciously invading fingers while they rubbed against his most secret spot; he was soon afraid he may lost it completely, and come too soon if Eric continued his ministrations on him.

After feeling satisfied that Kyle was prepared for him, Eric slathered his aching cock, then positioned himself to Kyle's entrance. Easing his way in, he gripped Kyle's hips, controlling his incisive urge to slam his cock into him with one thrust. Entering Kyle unprotected brought back an array of rediscovered sensations to both him and Kyle; despite the fact that the two have been together since their teen years, they seldom indulged in barebacking, mainly because of the mess it would leave after, however, Kyle agreed to make it conditional: barebacking can be acceptable, only when in the shower. Kyle sharply inhaled, feeling Eric's smooth member slowly penetrate him, obviously careful not to hurt his Jew in the process; no matter times they've done this, the initial push was always the most painful, but after a few seconds, that pain is quickly forgotten. Within less than a minute, Eric knew Kyle was indeed ready when he further impaled himself on Eric's cock, his eyes looking back at him over his shoulder, bedroom eyes obvious in his emerald eyes, surrounded by clouds of steam. _God, he is so beautiful, and he doesn't even realize it …_ Eric smirked in return, and thrust himself again, only to receive a satisfying moan from his delectable lover. Eric then gripped on his hips a little tighter, pounding his lover with a ferocious passion as they both continued being rained over, as both were continually enveloped by the steam.

Eric could never get enough of Kyle when they were in the midst of their lovemaking; as he buried himself further into Kyle, all he could think of was his lithe lover under him: his body's receptiveness, his silky tightness, his moans which always serves as a great indicator the amount of pleasure he's experiencing, his copper red ringlets, his intense green eyes clouded over with lust … Running water, shallow breathing, soft moans, and the slap of skin on skin impacts was all that could be heard in their bathroom, both nearing their orgasms. Feeling Kyle's body writhe against him while the raining hot water ran down Kyle's milky skin, Eric was completely captivated by the sight in front of him. He then needed those soft pink lips of Kyle's, and needed them now, so he pulled himself back, ran his fingers through Kyle's red locks, grabbed a fistful, and gave a firm tug towards himself; "Kiss me," was all Eric needed to request, bending Kyle's limber body backwards, arched almost impossibly. Eric relished in his Jew's passionate moans as they kissed feverishly.

After pulling his lips back from Kyle, they both knew they were close; their rhythm was beginning to get more and more out-of-sync, and both couldn't hold off for much longer. Eric, not being one to stick to just one position, abruptly pulled himself out of Kyle, turned the redhead around, pinned Kyle against the wall, slid Kyle's body upwards, kept his grip on his thighs, shoved himself back in with one smooth thrust, and continued his fast pace into him. Kyle's mind was still reeling from Eric's merciless thrusts, it all made him want more of him; as quickly as he was pushed against the wall, feet off the floor, his body instantly knew to hug Eric's waist with his slippery legs, and to wrap his arms around his broad shoulders. With this new position, now his neglected cock was rubbing against Eric's abs with every buck, the precipitation clinging to the shower wall cooling off his back. Feeling himself teetering over the edge, Eric had one last request from him, "moan for me … " Kyle slowly opened his eyes, completely glazed over, gazed into Eric's clouded eyes, parted his lips again, and moaned loudly as he completely lost control over himself, splashing his seed onto Eric's stomach.

With that, Eric shot his seed into Kyle, gripping his Jew as he felt his walls clench around his cock, as his lover's warm seed shot out onto his abs. Both slowly climbing down from their sexual rush, Kyle slowly unwrapped his legs, Eric's hands still holding and supporting him till his feet touched the ground, but not releasing him from his embrace. Feeling overwhelmed by the hot water and steam, Eric then turned the cold water knob, making the water pouring over them lukewarm; with a wink, Eric guided them both each under the showerhead, and Kyle instantly figured out his intention. Letting the colder water wash over them, they both held each other tighter, kissing each other tenderly as the water worked to sober up their haze.

Pulling away, Kyle smiled sweetly, "mm, … I don't remember if we've ever kissed in the rain before, but I think that was much better." Eric gave a soft chuckle with his reply, "probably, but we've kissed in the snow before, and that's essentially the same thing." Both effectively unwound from their activities, both proceeded to wash themselves off; Eric quickly rinsing off his lover's seed from his stomach, and Kyle washed himself thoroughly, feeling Eric's seed leaking from his entrance. "Need some help, Kahl?" Eric cheekily offered; Kyle smirked in reply, "I think that's how this all got started, not that I'm complaining." Both laughed, "you know that I didn't insist on protection just now because we're in the shower, right?" Eric nodded, knowing his Jew felt the need to make his point clear.

After turning off water, Kyle quickly added, "In all honesty, I don't think we saved any water with that shower, just so you know." "True, … but still worth it, regardless" Eric smiled; Kyle returning the smile, truly glad at the turn of events that just took place. Realizing that it was probably dinnertime by now, Kyle swiftly stole one last kiss from his boyfriend's lips, stepped out, and grabbed his and Eric's towels. The redhead handled Eric his blue towel as Eric followed suit behind him; "c'mon, babe. Let's throw on some clothes, and make some dinner. I need some nosh after all that cardio," Kyle winked, his green towel wrapped tightly around his waist as he exited the bathroom, walking towards their bedroom to get dressed.

Eric smiled, wrapping his towel around his waist, noticing how Kyle suddenly became so sprightly after their spontaneous rendezvous. Knowing how truly expressive his boyfriend is, he was glad to have brought a smile to Kyle's face after his bad day at work; Eric quickly followed behind Kyle to their bedroom, also looking to throw on a quick change of clothes for dinner.

Watching Kyle get dressed as he walked in, Eric could only smile deviously at himself again as he observed him, knowing he'll soon be taking off those clothes in a matter of hours.

* * *

COMMENTARY: this def took A LOT longer than I intended originally, but it also didnt help when I had the original draft accidentally overwritten; I was kicking myself so bad when I found out like you dont even know! but, thankfully, I remembered the core elements, rewrote the bulk, && revamped it to the point I wanted to make this originally, so it all worked out for the best :) this chapter is def much longer in comparison to my first chapter, but still quite proud of how it turned out; this was my first full-fledged lemon piece, complete with barebacking (unprotected anal sex), actual dialogue, && wallbanging! loved writing this, but SO glad Im finished; hope you all enjoyed it, since it took me legit forever to stay focused while writing … it can be super hard writing love scenes with a raging boner!, && Im actually a girl, btwz LMFAO!

sooo, to anyone who caught some similarities to other works, I will admit I get easily inspired, && always use favorites as a guide for myself; if youre offended or feel plagiarized, I deeply apologize, && have no problem giving credit where it is due (i.e. thefullmetalAlchemistcayla's Lazy Minty Morning [via FFnet], JeyDS' *sexy shower* [via DVNTRTcom], etc.)

for anyone who see Kyle as being weak, I assure you, Kyle is def NOT weak; for Eric && Kyle, their lovegames are more of a constant power battle than just a normal session of sex. they both clearly feel of need to one-up the other, keeping their dominance over the other by demonstrating their power over the other, yet getting their kicks, also. its actually one of the many reasons why I love this pairing: its not an easy "I love you" / "I love you, too," like Style tends to be; with Kyman, its so much more complex, thus more interesting to watch unfold; sure, victory is sweet when you win, but sometimes, losing can feel even better, let me tell ya! ;) LOL!

but seriously, thank you to all who have fav'ed, story alerted, && reviewed on my Kyman tales so far :) you bitches are the reason why I continue to write these shenanz, no lie! hope you all continue reading && enjoying, since theres def more to come, I promise ;)

P.S. – did anyone LOL on the Jordan almonds line? I had to first look up candy thats diabetic-friendly, && figured both boys may indulge on an occasional sweet-tooth moment, && Jordan almonds seemed like a plausible idea :)

P.P.S. – Kyle's crazy kosher wine mentioned is Manischewitz, btwz; its one of my fav brands of wine, && I aint even kosher!, ... like at all (I FUCKIN' LOVE BACON!)


	3. Love on Top

READ ME FIRST!: Both feeling frisky, Eric && Kyle decide to indulge in a little role reversal. XXX AHEAD! (anal / ballplay)

* * *

Sweat clung to Kyle's body as he rode Eric like a nymphomaniac animal he was; Eric, clutching onto Kyle's hips, continued thrusting into his redhead deeply, both panting and glistening from their mutual ministrations for neither knew how long. Both feeling their orgasms hitting them at full force, Kyle threw back his head, his vision blinding white behind his eyelids, while Eric arched his back, bucking his cock into Kyle as deeply as physically possible.

Overwhelmed by the strength of his orgasm, Kyle's body gave out for a split second, but he quickly recovered, steadying himself on Eric's broad shoulders. Sharing a soft chuckle, both silenced as they gazed into each other's eyes again and shared a sweet kiss, basking in their afterglow. Pulling back, Kyle noticed his seed sprawled on his boyfriend's abdomen, its milky lacquer shining against his complexion. With a devious smile, he slid himself off Eric's softening member, positioned himself lower, and proceeded to lick off his seed off Eric's stomach. With a groan, Eric began shallowly breathing again, reeling from Kyle's skilled tongue alternating between licking in concentric patterns and lapping up his spend.

Finished with his task, Kyle crawled back up Eric's body, a small Cheshire smile gracing his sensuous lips, which Eric wasted no time kissing; tasting his boyfriend on his own lips was always exciting, but tasting him on Kyle's lips always brought another level of excitement for Eric, and he reveled in his ever-arousing lover. Both sated, Kyle slid his body to Eric's side, resting his head on his shoulder, his fiery curls tickling Eric's cheek, his muscular arm wrapped around Kyle's sinewy body, both opting to relax against each other, with a thin sheet blanketed over their bodies; both Eric and Kyle were actually similar in height, Eric maybe being a couple of inches taller, so their feet began rubbing against the other instinctively. Without much warning, Kyle's thin fingers then glided down Eric's body, earning him a soft gasp, deftly removed Eric's condom from his member, tied it up, and tossed it in their nightstand wastebasket. _Nothing but net … Who said Jews can't play basketball?_, Kyle smiled to himself, snuggling closer to Eric.

oOoOo

Kyle, basking in Eric's embrace, nuzzled his face on Eric's chest, who smiled in those beloved ringlets he has come to love after many years of knowing his Jew. "You cuddling with me, cuddler?" Eric laughed, hugging Kyle to him tightly to his chest. Both, still euphoric from their post-orgasmic rush, started laughing and feeling playful with each other, tickling, rolling around in their sheets, until they both paused in their shenanigans to continue staring into the other's eyes; locking eyes with Kyle, Eric could tell that something was brewing in Kyle's mind, feeling his sinewy body straddle him again and claim his lips again, writhing against Eric. Pulling back this time, Eric could definitely see the mischievous sparkle in Kyle's eyes; "I know that look, Jew. What is it, now? What's going on in that freaky-deaky little mind of yours now?" Eric bluntly asked, intrigued by all means to know what was going through Kyle's mind. "Hmph, wouldn't you like to know, fatass?" Kyle smirked, not willing to divulge that information to his boyfriend just yet, and claimed his lips to discontinue Eric's interrogation.

Feeling fueled by Eric's enthusiastic response to their kiss, Kyle began rubbing against Eric more feverishly; it was then Kyle's hands travelled from either side of Eric's head to gripping both his wrists, keeping both trapped over Eric's head, Kyle's lips roamed from Eric's lips, and resumed their pleasurable onslaught on his neck, earning Kyle a delectable assortment of soft gasps and velvety moans. Whenever Kyle took charge, it was always a new experience for Eric: sometimes, it was sweet and tender, but there were times when Kyle got a bit carried away by his own passion; there may be a bruise or two by the end of all of this tonight, but it's always been worth it in the end, and tonight will be no different. Instantly snapping out of his thoughts, Eric let out a loud groan when felt Kyle's teeth sink into his neck, immediately alternating to gently lapping up his fresh bite. "Damn daywalker," Eric breathed, letting the twisted pleasure of the bite take over him again. "Shut the fuck up," Kyle responded, his hot breath ghosting over Eric's neck before he resumed kissing his lips again, more gently this time.

Kyle continued his firm hold on Eric's wrists, and once Kyle felt more secure in his dominance, he gazed into Eric's eyes, almost requesting telepathically. Knowing his Jew rarely takes no for an answer, he had a vague idea what Kyle was asking from him with his eyes; Eric sighed, still under Kyle's grip, "so, you're really in _that_ mood, aren't you?" Kyle nodded, knowing that Eric knew exactly what he was referring to. At that, Eric smirked, "you know what the price is for that, right?" Kyle quirked his eyebrows, pausing to think of the answer to his question; "what're you talking about, now?" Kyle quipped. "Why, Kahhl, if you really want to do that, I think it's only fair that you do a little something for me; wouldn't you agree?" Eric drawled, indirectly giving a clue as to what he was suggesting. Kyle was beginning to figure it all out, but needed his suspicion confirmed; "just spill it out, already! What do you want in return?" Kyle demanded, his patience obviously wearing thin. Eric could only smile in amusement at his fiery boyfriend's infamous impatience starting to rear its monstrous face; "I know you know exactly what I want from you, Kahhl …, " his devious voice ghosted against Kyle's ear, "suck my balls, Kahl; suck them dry."

"Urgh! Are you really being serious? THAT's what you want in return?! So predictable! Why can't you ever get past that? You've been stuck on that fetish since we were nine! Why can't you just let it go, fatass?!" Kyle effectively blew up at Eric's request; it almost felt like there wasn't a day that went by in which Eric didn't bring up that particular misadventure between the two of them over fifteen years ago. "Oh, come off it, Kahl; think of it this way: you do this, I won't bother you about it ever again," he slightly paused as he quickly coughed under his breath 'probably;' he gazed into Kyle's defiant eyes, "and, let's face it, you've done it before, so you can drop this stubborn act, already." Kyle quickly lashed back, exasperated by this ridiculous request, "we've done oral, yeah, but I've NEVER sucked your balls to this day, and you know that!" Eric had to roll his eyes, "Oral typically includes both, sooo why not start tonight?" at this, he reclined further on their bed, making himself comfortable under Kyle's grip. "I know you also like it when I top, too, so don't make this out like I'm asking for something so extreme from you; it's just too unfair … " Kyle's voice trailed off, actually considering his situation; on one hand, he could just refuse Eric outright, like he has done for the past fifteen years, and just take Eric with some consent, or on the other hand, he could suck it up, do this, and never have to have this conversation for maybe next six months or so. Both remained silent, Eric observed Kyle, as he was carefully weighing his options; Eric was about to speak when Kyle finally broke the silence. "Is this really that important to you, Eric?" he asked, staring straight into his eyes, searching for any sign of deceit. Eric nodded, returning Kyle's stare; "you do this, Kahl, I won't ask you to do this again, unless you want to," Eric gave him his solemn promise. Kyle felt as though he almost had no choice, but knew he really didn't have to if he didn't want to; seeing that Eric was being completely honest with him, he sighed loudly, finally coming to a decision. "Alright, … I'll do it, … BUT I'd like to hear you ask me nicely to do it first," Kyle made his offer, never breaking eye contact with Eric; Kyle knew how much Eric disliked asking for anything nicely, and this situation was no different. However, when Eric did manage to ask him politely, he had to crack a smile at him; his steady grip on Eric's wrists relaxed, and he leaned down to kiss Eric, who took advantage of Kyle's release, combing his fingers through Kyle's copper ringlets.

oOoOo

Kissing Eric's neck, Kyle licked his fresh wound again, feeling his boyfriend tense up under him then relax, both pain and pleasure hitting him simultaneously. Breathing shallowly, he was already relishing in Kyle's ministrations; his tongue working his strong neck, breathing hotly on all the right spots, moaning softly against his ear. Everything Kyle was doing making him harder than ever as he felt Kyle begin to work his way lower and lower. Working his way down south, Kyle would sometimes get sidetracked, working Eric's nipples the way he worked his neck earlier; gliding his tongue down to Eric's bellybutton, Kyle was listening contently to Eric's normally strong voice be reduced to rapid breathing and soft groans, his thick fingers instantly found their way into his curls, like they usually do.  
As soon as Kyle reached Eric's nether regions, Eric instinctively held his breath, feeling extra-sensitive from the anticipation of this situation; ever since he proved the existence of leprechauns in front of everyone in that forest back in the day, he has been longing for this day. As much as he loved holding that old bet over the Jew's head, later in life, all that anguish, loathing, and pent-up feelings for Kyle were recognized as intense sexual frustrations, and took many years to come to terms with them all; despite Kyle's preconceived notions, Eric didn't really only want this to humiliate him, it really came down to wanting Kyle to pleasure him in wanton ways. Eric was never one for conventional methods in his life, much less into conventional carnal urges for his rebellious Jew. Eric was snapped back to reality as he felt Kyle first kiss his head, then lick his shaft from the tip to the base, he let out a breathy grunt, but when we strayed from his cock, dipping lower, was when Eric really lose control of his composure, vocally.

At first, Kyle was apprehensive of this new situation; everything from childhood has replaying in his mind: his adamance against this outcome, surrendering to Cartman on many levels, everything he strived to never encounter since that faithful day in Imaginationland, watching their imaginary selves doing … that in front of all the Imaginationland inhabitants and Pentagon military; although, looking back, Eric's imagination was VERY vivid to think up such an indecent sex act, at their young age … But, the bottom line was he knew Eric was no longer that fat, self-absorbed, obnoxious arch-nemesis he grew up with anymore; Cartman wasn't the Eric he fell for. Eric is Eric, and they've both grown immensely since they started going together. However, now looking at this with a different perspective, if his childhood imaginary reenactment is a tell of what he wanted Kyle to do to his most vulnerable area of his body, and how badly Eric wanted this since then, he wasn't about to do this half-assed.

Kyle, still unsure of exactly what to do first, gave a shy lick; feeling more confident, and taking in that his taste wasn't vinegary and offensive, Kyle took longer, more brazen strokes against Eric. Upon that first lick, Eric was fully consumed with his own lust; Kyle was finally doing what he swore he would never to, and that in itself aroused him more than anything else in the world. Deciding to step this up a notch, Kyle slid his tongue underneath Eric's right testicle, close his lips around it, and give a good suck while pulling his mouth against it, much like how he normally works Eric's cock; as Kyle continued this suction against that delicate area, Eric couldn't stop all his loud moans and growls bubbling from his lips. His head and back arched back, he clawed the bedsheets, his psyche completely undone by Kyle's talented mouth. Now feeling spurred up by Eric's reaction, Kyle knew he was actually doing this right, and continued his oral ministrations on him, now taking both testicles in his mouth, adding more pressure, suckling harder; wiggling his tongue against Eric's loose skin, humming sensually, that was when Eric couldn't take any more, bucking the air against Kyle's mouth, panting rapidly, groaning in utter ecstasy. Judging by Eric's desperate grunts, his writhing, and oozing cock, Kyle knew it wouldn't be long before he had reached his climax; knowing that, he gave it his all, and taking it one step further, wrapped his hand around Eric's cock, and began pumping, both actions simultaneously bringing him over the edge. That was it for Eric; with a strangled cry, he released his seed on himself and Kyle's right hand, his balls delightfully worked by Kyle, and left a panting, spent wreck.

Licking up the mess he made out of his boyfriend, Kyle cleaned Eric's seed off of him, gingerly running his tongue over his cock and pelvic area. Reveling in Eric's sharp inhales and sighs, he slowly slid against up his boyfriend's body, resting half his body on Eric and on their bed. Waiting for Eric to get his breath back, Kyle tenderly kissing around his collarbone, his leg draped over Eric's leg. It wasn't too long till Eric came down from his sexual rush, his lips searching for Kyle's, who happily obliged; both reveling in what just took place, it was Eric who broke the silence between them. "Wow ...," was all he needed to say; Kyle smiled at both his statement, and knowing there were no other words Eric could use at that moment. "That good, huh?" Kyle smirked, to which Eric smiled back, "not good; a-fucking-mazing." Both kissed each other happily, Eric tasting himself on Kyle's lips, and loving it to no end.

oOoOo

Feeling Eric's heartbeat slow down to his normal pace, Kyle knew it was time for his boyfriend's turn to seal their deal; gazing into the other's eyes, Kyle positioned himself correctly and, without warning, flipped both him and Eric, switching their positions, so now Eric was lying on top of him, while he was laying back on the bed. "So, I've fulfilled my end of the deal, ... now it's your turn," Kyle stated, his emerald eyes looking back at Eric's stunned azure eyes. At this, he smirked at Kyle; "you're right, Kahl. A deal's a deal, … hand over that lube?" Kyle complied, both sitting up at this point, and looking to one-up the other at this point. Normally, Kyle would expect to be the one to prepare Eric, but handing the lube to him, he had a feeling that this time wouldn't be so predictable; what Kyle definitely didn't expect was to watch Eric prepare himself so diligently, first with his index finger, then pushing in his middle finger, scissoring inside himself. Without fully realizing, Kyle has stroking himself, watching Eric throw his head back in ecstasy, never stopping his assault on himself; looking back at Kyle, Eric couldn't hide his lusty gaze, his voice like velvet, "Prepare me, Kahl." At that, Kyle's hand left his cock, and his index and middle fingers replaced Eric's, entering inside Eric's slick entrance. Breathing shallowly, Eric bucked against Kyle's fingers, stretching him open; figuring he may need more lube, Kyle grabbed the small bottle, applied a generous amount onto his fingers, and continued preparing Eric, keeping the bottle within reach.

Eric, overwhelmed by the overall sensations, leaned his head onto his boyfriend's shoulder, feeling his fingers begin to search for his sweet spot; looking down, he could see Kyle's twitching cock, leaking and begging for relief by now. Almost mesmerized by the sight, Eric slid his body down, Kyle retreated his fingers in the process, watching what Eric was going to do next; when his shaft entered Eric's watering mouth, Kyle could only sink back into the bed, gasping in surprise, feeling Eric's tongue and lips begin to stimulate him further. Bucking against his lips, Kyle could only writhe and grip his boyfriend's silky strands as he felt himself get close. "Mmngh, … if you don't stop, I'm going to come right now," Kyle breathed, not wanting to stop their fun just yet; with that, Eric pulled back, satisfied with his ministrations. Looking over at their nightstand, Eric pulled out a condom, and took back the lube, also keeping the bottle closeby; unwrapping the condom, Eric moved himself until he was straddling Kyle's legs again, their painfully hard members occasionally rubbing against each other. Rolling the condom over Kyle's cock, Kyle couldn't stop himself from the soft moans from leaving his lips, knowing what was coming next. Watching how Eric easily wrapped Kyle's cock, he mentally prepared himself from the reawakened sensations that were to come, and to try and pace himself, since he was now afraid he may be overwhelmed now, and end it too soon.  
As he felt his shaft enter Eric, both he and Kyle couldn't control their loud moans; leaning his body almost on top of Kyle, both he and Kyle stilled, while Eric was obviously adjusting to Kyle's cock inside him. Kyle understood this firsthand, but it surprisingly didn't take too long till Eric began to roll his hips against Kyle's member. Knowing Eric was ready for him, Kyle gripped onto Eric's hips, and began thrusting into him; he knew Eric knew exactly what to do when it was his turn to take it, like Kyle has done so many times before, so he was pleasantly surprised to feel Eric roll his hips against him. It wasn't long till Kyle felt he would soon be overwhelmed, but knew Eric wasn't ready yet; wanting to change things up, Kyle rolled them over again, so now he was thrusting on top, while Eric was on his back, one of his muscular legs hooked over Kyle's shoulder, while the other spread further. Kyle was glad for the position change, since now, he felt more in control, much like Eric does, and he could plainly see Eric's chest rise up and down with every shallow breath, and best of all, look into his boyfriend's darkened azure eyes, completely clouded over with lust. Both bodies were slick with sweat, and Kyle couldn't take his eyes off Eric: his muscular body writhing against him, rolling his hips to combat every thrust Kyle was giving him, his silky golden-brown hair tousled from their activities, his half-lidded blue eyes; from this position, Kyle knew he was hitting that spot inside Eric that made his moans louder, and his lust kick into overdrive. Feeling his orgasm begin to overtake himself, Kyle knew he only had a few seconds to make everything count, so wanting to be sure Eric would climax with him, he released his hold on Eric's left leg, and instead moved his right hand over to Eric's cock, stroking him with his remaining energy; hearing that telltale grunt, Kyle knew Eric was indeed close, and wanting it all to count, Kyle gazed into Eric's hazed eyes once more before smothering his cries in one passionate kiss.

With that combination, Eric couldn't withstand it all; as Kyle's tongue clashed with his, that was the breaking point for Eric, as he wrapped his strong arms around Kyle's shoulders, erupting in Kyle's hand, and his seed splashed against Kyle's flat stomach. Both, now completely out of breath, fell back against the bed, absorbed in their mutual post-orgasmic bliss. Kyle's fiery curls obscuring Eric's view of his infamous emerald eyes annoyed him to some degree, so he didn't hesitate to move those ringlets out of his face and tenderly kiss those parted lips, as both were winding down from their rush. "Wow …," was Kyle's response to everything; now it was Eric's turn to smile at his boyfriend's comment, and use Kyle's remark against him, "that good, huh?" Immediately recognizing his own words being used against him, Kyle gave a quick smirk as he replied, "not good; a-fucking-mazing," initialing another tender kiss between them.

Breaking the kiss, Kyle quickly removed the condom from his soft member, while Eric eyed his spend on Kyle's abdomen. " … what?," Kyle innocently asked, unaware of Eric's line of vision; with that, Eric quickly pinned his Jew onto the bed, lapping up his seed from Kyle's stomach. Writhing and panting again, his sensitive shaft couldn't take any more ministrations from Eric, as his blood flow quickly moved to his nether regions again. As soon as he was finished, Eric pulled back with a Cheshire smile of his own, replying coolly, "oh, nothing; just cleaning up the mess you made, Jew, that's all." Looking at Eric's teasing smile, Kyle couldn't suppress the grin on his face, replying back, "shut the fuck up," before sealing it with a sweet kiss.

oOoOo

After sufficiently cooling down, Kyle had cuddled himself against Eric's tall body, his head resting on Eric's shoulder, his arm lazily draped over Eric's chest, their fingers intertwined with each other. "I think we should do that more often," Kyle nonchalantly stated, hugging his arm around Eric; "I'm sure you do," was all Eric retorted, but when Kyle met his gaze and smirk, he knew Eric felt the same way about what transpired between them. Both, not able to keep a straight face, shared a small laugh, Kyle again resting his head on Eric's shoulder, still basking in their afterglow. "I wouldn't mind doing that again; do- do you think you might … you know … might want to, … again, … sometime?" Eric fumbled, not wanting to ask outright, but still curious on Kyle's input about earlier. As much as Kyle wanted to dismiss Eric's question, he felt an honest question deserved an honest answer; "honestly, that is still not my forte in the least, but … it wasn't as scarring as I thought it'd be. Don't get me wrong, if you try a teabagging ambush on me, I'll chop your balls off! But otherwise, … it wasn't so bad, so it might happen again … sometime … ," Kyle trailed off, punctuating his answer by looking up into his boyfriend's eyes. Eric could only smile by Kyle's sincere reply, looking back into Kyle's sparkling eyes, not wanting to ask for more, but knowing the two of them actually made some progress tonight, much like how they used to when they first started dating. "Thanks, Jew," Eric replied, hugging Kyle closer to his torso, to which Kyle affectionately answered, "anytime, fatass." With that, Eric looked back into Kyle's brilliant emerald eyes, asking, "think we should get some sleep now?" Kyle couldn't help but smirk in reply, "sure, I don't see why not. I'm officially beat." Without another word, the two rolled over, lying on their sides but Eric close behind Kyle, his arm hugged around Kyle, as both drifted off into a peaceful state of slumber.

* * *

COMMENTARY: WHEW!, this one was a toughie!; Im not sure as to what the most challenging aspect for this was for me (multiple love scenes, staying in-character, trying not to be stagnant, etc.), but I prob had the toughest doing a ballsucking-love scene, since Ive also never sucked a pair in my life, … at least as of yet ;) LOL!

Ive actually noticed an inconsistency, going back through Chptr 1 && Chptr 2; Erics signature accent is such a touchy issue for me, that I guess Im still debating whether hed actually ever grow out of it! _Merry Xmas, Charlie Manson!_ actually confirmed that his accent is hereditary, && quite possibly never going anywhere, so I re-edited the first chapter (**Coming Back Home**) to fit that, since I hate being taken out of my suspension of disbelief when Im absorbed in any fiction, just saying

&& regarding Kyle being a vers, && not just a (power)bottom? yeah, I could totally see it; both he && Eric have a thing for dominance && control, Eric being more obvious about it. however, I know I could be called-out for trying to make this pair OOC, but really, everyone does grow up, some just take longer than others; Eric def took his time growing up, but I feel Kyle also def brings it out of him, esp since he has a low bullshit tolerance for Eric's shenanz LOL! but yeah, with maturity comes that urge to make your significant other happy when youre both in a healthy relationship (which I DO believe could happen for the two, once theyve come to understand && respect the other, earn each others trust, accept each other completely, && all), so if that means bottoming for a little bit, why not? … plus I don't think Eric's character would mind it so much after trying it the first time ;)

sooo, anyone made the connection on the title? play on words … gotta love 'em, bitches! :D seriously, thanks for all the fav's, story alerts, && reviews! I honestly hope everyone enjoyed reading this, since I feel that's the least I can do, after youve all spent your time reading my dirty, dirty smut LOL! thanks much, everyone :)


	4. Things Change

READ ME FIRST!: a short IM conversation between our favorite Jew and fatass. {takes place during You're Getting Old, hours prior to probably the top most favorite scene for any Kyman lover in all of SP-canon history!, while Stan was absent and having a shitty time, and both are ten ... or nine, not too sure if Stan is older or younger than the boys!}  
NO XXX AHEAD!, totally safe for work :)

* * *

Sunlight crept in through the navy curtains. Opening his bright emerald eyes, Kyle rolled over, hoping to sleep in a few more minutes, but quickly gave up when his body refused to let him drift off. Throwing his heavy blanket off his small frame, his hand went for his iPhone by reflex to find Facebook notifications waiting for him. Letting his eyes adjust to the artificial glow from his smartphone, it took Kyle a few moments to register that all his notifications came from Eric Cartman.

As soon as that name registered into Kyle's mind, he quickly snapped out of his sleepy stupor, and finally became alert. _Great, just what I need __…__ what has Fatass posted on my Wall this time? __…__ Wait, my farm?! What has he done this time? _His mind was reeling, stomach unpleasantly churning, just thinking and preparing himself for the worst as he hastefully hopped out of his bed, and logged-on to his account on his bedroom Apple desktop.

Upon signing in, he quickly checked his Wall, verifying that his frenemy did not indeed post any derogatory slurs, or worse, somehow hacked his account to leave offensive or humiliating status updates under his name. Finally taking a breath, not finding any such evidence, Kyle quickly clicked the Farm Town icon by his Feed, checking his farm. Nothing looked out of the ordinary, his crops all still there, no new signs; in fact, everything looked fine. Clicking his notifications icon, Kyle focused, and never found himself more surprised than that morning. Cartman didn't mess with his farm, he didn't leave any offensive signs with insults or slurs _…_

Cartman. Fertilized. His crops.

Cartman actually fertilized his crops! Plus, bought him a pig as a gift!

Funny enough, that wasn't even the kicker; the cherry on top was the last notification which read, 'You and Eric Cartman are now very good friends.' When he asked Stan just to fertilize his crops, he literally had to cry and plead on his knees for him to do so. Did Hell really just freeze over? Since when did Cartman actually take the time to not only fertilize his crops, but played games to earn enough points, and used those points to buy a pig, and send it to his Jewish friend, the supposed bane of his existence? It all just didn't make anything sense … What did this all mean? With his mind still reeling with unanswered questions, it was then Cartman's name popped up as online.

Thirsting for answers, Kyle clicked on Cartman's name, opening a chat window, his small fingers deftly typing his burning question.

_Kyle: What's your angle now, fatass?_

_Eric: oh, good morning to you, too, Kahl. howre you doing today? Im doing peachy fucking keen today_

Yes; even over cyberspace, Cartman still insisted on mispronouncing, thus misspelling, his name, and referring to him as 'Kahl.' There have been quite a few arguments between the two as to why Cartman couldn't just type out his name correctly, but Cartman will be Cartman, and him purposely misspelling his name was the least of Kyle's worries when it came to some of the things he does.

_Kyle: Fuck the pleasantries, fatass. What's with the sudden good behavior this time?_

_Eric: __…__ youve lost me_

_Kyle: Fertilizing my crops? Gifting a pig for me? What gives?_

_Eric: why, Kahhl, I thought it has been a few days since your crops have been fertilized, and since hippie boy deleted his profile, they were looking hungry. looks like Jews are not only stingy, but greedy bastards as well _

_Kyle: STFU. Why would you give a pig, on top of that?_

_Eric: I accidentally bought an extra one, and why not remind you of some of the true joys in life you can never experience for yourself_

_Eric: happy?_

_Kyle: You're an asshole._

_Eric: youre welcome, Jew lol_

Despite the insults and rude attitude, Kyle knew to read between the lines when it came to Cartman; even if he will never openly admit it, he knew this was a rare glimpse of Cartman truly being nice, and he really wasn't the monster he loved to make himself out to be all the time. Even if the chunky boy really did have an angle after all, it would be no different than all the other times, and he will deal with it when it comes; for the time being, the best thing to do was just to accept it, and move on.

A small smile crept onto the redhead's lips as he typed his reply to his rotund friend.

_Kyle: Thanks, Cartman. It's nice to have someone to fertilize my crops after that whole Kip Drordy incident. I still feel really bad about it all, but glad he doesn't have no friends anymore._

_Eric: turns out the kid could turn his rep around from being bad friend stock. didnt see that one coming, but thats the market, I guess. go figure_

_Kyle: Yeah. I still wish Stan didn't delete his profile. He just doesn't get how fun Facebook can be! I don't get what's going on with him anymore. We used to be able to talk about anything, but now he's so distant._

_Eric: why dont you two just make out already and get it over with? your boyfriend problems are boring me to death, Jew_

_Kyle: Shut up! You just don't get it. Stan has changed. I can't put my finger on it, but he's gotten worse, especially since his birthday. Haven't you noticed it?_

_Eric: I guess I have, but I just dont really care_

_Kyle: Can you stop being an asshole for one second and listen to me, fatass?_

_Eric: Ill try, Kahl, but its so difficult when you keep breaking my balls with your chick problems. just get the sand out of your vagina, then we can stop this sob party, like I give a shit_

_Kyle: Do you want to know something worse?_

_Eric: not really_

_Kyle: I had a chance to talk with him, one on one, but when I was walking up to him, I just turned around and walked away. I still can't explain why, but talking with him now just seems so futile now. _

Eric's reply came about a full minute later.

_Eric: thats deep, dude_

_Kyle: I know you don't do that to your best friend, but everytime I've tried talking to him, he just shuts me out. I don't know what else to do anymore. I know I'm losing my best friend, but at the same time, I just don't care to salvage it right now. Is it wrong?_

Eric took a few moments to formulate his response.

_Eric: nah, you two have been butt buddies since preschool. you both prob just need some time apart. if anything, everything will prob go back to normal before next week, so you can stop your bitching already, Jewrat_

For some reason, Kyle could only crack a larger smile and give a small laugh at the heartfelt sentiment.

_Kyle: Thanks, fatass._

_Eric: anytime, Jew. so whatre we all doing today anyway? I just found a new Kersploosh remix yesterday, and its pretty sick_

_Kyle: Nice. I think Kenny actually has plans with his family today, and I still have homework to catch up on, but it's not due till Monday, so it can wait. If you want, you can come over today and we can play some video games. Have you played Braid yet?_

_Eric: thats the one where you can go forwards and backwards while youre playing, right? that looks pretty sweet, but never got around to getting it_

_Kyle: I have it if you want to try it. It's pretty fun. :)_

_Eric: kickass. I got a new game, too. just got Halo Reach_

_Kyle: YOU got HALO: REACH?! How did you manage that?_

_Eric: you dont wanna know lol_

_Kyle: Works for me. Come over whenever, dude. _

With that, they both logged off, with Cartman coming by about twenty minutes after their online conversation. Friendly banter was exchanged, and insults usually laced with venom were found greatly lacking their fire during their visit. The two conversed about music, exchanged newfound remixes and songs the other never heard before, and when their attentions got focused to video games, we immediately went downstairs where Kyle had the console set up with two controllers.

oOoOo

During their game of sniping, both boys were seated on the family couch, neither too close to the other, both focused on their character's survival in their game. It wasn't till in mid-gameplay Kyle's emerald eyes wandered over to Cartman's side, taking a quick glance at the hefty boy sitting next to him. Over the past few days, Kyle was witnessing a side of Cartman that was never on display for anyone, even for his small circle of friends; despite Stan's absence, Kyle hardly found himself missing his super-best friend, and didn't hurt as he would imagined it should. Just then, Eric's blue eyes wandered over to Kyle's, quickly peeking over to see Kyle's eyes meeting his, then returned his gaze. Without words, both smiled at each other, almost reaching a mutual understanding with one another, before returning their gaze to the television screen; despite everything that has transpired between them, all the bullshit, the insults, the fights, their rivalry borderlining on being the other's arch-nemesis, they both knew everything was resolved between them, and that they have both moved on from what has passed.

Despite it all, at the end of the day, the two boys deep down really saw eye-to-eye; spending everyday in each other's company since preschool only further proved that, even if they have been at each other's throats most of the time. Maybe, in some weird way, their current situation was beneficial to the both of them.

Maybe this was a step forward in the right direction _…_

Maybe this is what they've both been needing for many years, to not live out the rest of their years with consuming hate for the other.

Maybe, one day, both Kyle and Cartman could cement their bound as friends on mutual respect and shared perspectives, and not just based on loathing and hate.

And on that day, Kyle could call him, and acknowledge him, not just as Cartman, but as Eric. _…_

* * *

COMMENTARY: FINALLY out of school for the holidays, and glad to finally do some fun things with the freetime, … like write! LOL! its been a grueling year, personally, and cant wait for 2013 to start already :)

had some trouble coming up with an fitting title (ie **You've Got Shit!**, **Got Shit?**, etc), but in the end, **Things Change** was prob the most appropriate for the theme between Kyle && Cartman, && that theme def has to be change

hope my small touch of their different convo styles didnt go unnoticed; it looks similar to how me && my bestie text back-N-forth to each other, her being more grammatically-correct, with her capitalizations, use of apostrophes and periods, && all, while Im more biased with my lowercases LOL! if anyone has played FarmTown IRL, sorry for any inaccuracies!; Ive never played, but Ive def played YoVille in my life, && it seems to go by those rules, ... just in a farm environment

I know this chapter is WAAAY overdue by a few months, but Im so sorry to those who have followed && been waiting for this installment! Ive greatly enjoyed reading most of what has been churning since then, && have to say Im starting to get inspired again, so I cant wait to get started on Chptr 5 ;)

I hope you all still enjoy my fiction && review your thoughts on it!

by now, I wouldve def loved to make a holiday chapter, but wanted to wait to see if there wouldve been a Xmas / Hanukkah epis to not create any inconsistencies between my fandom && canon, but funny enough, there wasnt LOL! sooo, for the time being, I guess this is my Xmas present to everyone, so cant wait to hear your input, && tell me what you all think!

Happy Holidays!, Merry Xmas!, Happy Hanukkah!, && Have a Happy New Year, everyone! :D

&& on a small sidenote, I know that my IM convo layout is not even CLOSE to how it really looks on Facebook IRL, but IDC!, its a minor detail in the great scheme of things ;) LOL!


	5. Starry Night

READ ME FIRST!: A school project between our favorite pair takes an unexpected turn, and turns out Eric really has different plans in store for Kyle. NO XXX AHEAD!, totally safe for work :)

* * *

It all started off innocent enough; both Cartman and Kyle were in their junior year of high school, and coincedentally shared quite a number of classes together, including debate club, which meant there was never a dull moment with the two together. It was still unbeknownst to Kyle, but at the end of their sophomore year, Cartman actually copied Kyle's potential class schedule to ensure that this year they would be in more classes together, but didn't make his school schedule identical, or the redhead would get suspicious, since he is such a skeptical little Jew-rat.

Why? To piss off Kyle royally, of course! That was it.

Out of all the classes the two shared, astronomy was probably both boys' favorite class out of their curriculum, even if they had to deal with the other. It was like any other normal day with one small exception: Kyle was out sick with the cold this day, so when the teacher assigned a group project to the class, in pairs, Cartman ended up being assigned to Kyle by default, since no one in class wanted to pair up with the troublesome teen. Kyle did not dispute with the teacher when told who his partner was, figuring it would be best to just get this project over with, and not let Cartman get to him.

Their assignment was to go out that Wednesday night to find the constellations Cassiopeia and Phoenix, report if any other constellations were found, and check to see if there was any strange lunar activity. It all seemed simple enough; Kyle did not expect this school night to be anything out of the ordinary. Granted, the boy was mostly recovered from his cold, he was still in danger of a relapse if he was not careful; despite that, Kyle did not want to deal with Cartman's whining of doing their project by himself, so he was left with no option but to brave the late November frost, and come prepared, meaning bundle up and dress in layers.

oOoOo

For whatever reason, Cartman always seemed to have top of the line equipment when it came to video games, culinary items, and stargazing. Even with his mother working two jobs, Kyle sometimes suspected Cartman having a job on the side himself, but never pushed the issue; not only because it really wasn't his business, but he knew Cartman ultimately had his pride underneath it all. When Cartman suggested they do their project at his house, Kyle could not argue with the logic that his telescope was better than his own. Granted, Kyle's telescope was only a basic model, but it still got the job done, and he still earned high grades with it; despite that, the project was a bit trickier than their earlier assignments, so using Cartman's telescope for the project just seemed the most practical alternative.

When Kyle arrived to Cartman's forest green house, it was early nightfall, and Cartman's mother was absent. Quickly deducing that his mom was out working, Cartman stepped aside, letting Kyle in from the cold. Both wanting to wrap up their project at a reasonable time, Kyle went up to Cartman's room, where his telescope was already disassembled, and waiting in its respective bag to take outside. Lifting the bag, expecting it to weigh a ton, Kyle was pleasantly shocked to find out it was actually quite light; slinging the strap over his shoulder, he turned around to find that Cartman was not behind him.

Going back downstairs, Kyle heard faint noises coming from the kitchen; his curiosity getting the best of him, Kyle walked over to the kitchen, calling out Cartman's name. When he stepped into the kitchen, the redhead found Cartman, with his back facing him, messing with something on the counter, but could not tell exactly what. "You really can't go more than five minutes without stuffing your face again, can you, fatass?" At that snide remark, Cartman turned his head, retorting, "Fuck you, Kahl! How 'bout you make your sick ass useful for once, and set up the telescope outside? Unless you need your fat bitch of a mommy to come do it for you, and wipe your dumb Jew nose while you're at it." Kyle simply rolled his eyes, not wanting to get into another one of their fights already, and left his house, looking for a good spot to set up Cartman's telescope.

Opting to set up somewhere in the backyard, Kyle looked around for a few seconds before Cartman met up with him outside with a large cooler bag, his navy blue backpack, and large picnic blanket over his shoulder. "So, where do you want me to set this down?" Kyle asked, gesturing to Cartman's telescope. "I usually do my work on the roof. It has a flat area to set up, it's a better view, and helps me focus." Cartman stated in a matter-of-fact tone. With that, Kyle looked up at Cartman's roof, then noticed how his house was a two-floor, also … and would be a pretty hard fall, if anything was to happen while up there, … or just trying to climb up there …

Cartman could probably judge from Kyle's blank expression that he might have been experiencing a slight case of vertigo; just like that, he sighed and added, "or we could just set up over on my garage roof. It's not far down, has a flat area also, and the view isn't so bad from there, either. I shoveled both earlier for this project." At that, Kyle gave a quiet sigh of relief, and nodded at Cartman's suggestion.

oOoOo

Both boys climbed up Cartman's ladder to the roof of his freshly-shoveled garage, Kyle still carrying the telescope, and Cartman bringing his blanket, backpack, and his surprise bag. Cartman re-assembled his telescope, with Kyle handing him some of the pieces, or otherwise helping when needed. Once the telescope was fully assembled, Cartman positioned it just so to the assigned coordinates, and waited.

It was not long after that Kyle's stomach abruptly growled, breaking the silence between the two. With a nervous chuckle, Kyle blushed, "I guess the suspense has made me a little hungry … " Cartman could not help but shake his head and laugh with the Jew; "oh, is that right? Maybe if you weren't such a scrawny little shit, you wouldn't feel so hungry right now," he retorted, not forgetting that dig Kyle made earlier in his kitchen. At that, Kyle simply crossed his arms and silently fumed, much to Cartman's internal amusement. It was then that Cartman unzipped his bag, and handed Kyle a small square tupperware. "What the hell is this?" Kyle asked, clearly confused by the gesture. "Just open it, Jew," Cartman responded, pulling out an identical tupperware from the bag.

Upon opening it, Kyle was completely stunned; if eyes really were not deceiving him right now, he could comprehend that inside the tupperware was just a harmless sandwich. " … Do you really think I was born yesterday?" Kyle simply asked whilst interrupting Cartman's eating. At this, Cartman grunted, mouth full with sandwich, eyes giving him a questioning glance. "Do you honestly think I would trust you enough to NOT give me a potentially poisoned sandwich, fatass?" Kyle asked, his tone getting more infuriated with every word. Cartman could only roll his eyes, and reply, "Kahl, if I wanted to kill you, believe me, I would've already done it long time ago, so stop being so damn paranoid. It's just a sandwich, so you can stop being such a vagina!" With that out of the way, Kyle still had his doubts. " … if this has any laxatives, or something has been soaking in ipecac, I'm not running to the bathroom; just so we're clear, fatass," he warned, deciding to cast his doubts away, grabbed his sandwich, and took a large bite out of it.

With every chew, he was trying to find something amiss; maybe a small bone that could cause him to choke? A pebble that he might mistakenly bite into? … Despite his cautious eating, he could not find any faults with his sandwich. Once he felt it was safe to swallow, he looked over to Cartman, who was already halfway done with his sandwich now, and watching Kyle with a puzzled expression. Without missing a beat, the brunette simply shrugged off Kyle's stare, and finished his meal, and opened his thermos. Experiencing no immediate reaction to Cartman's sandwich, Kyle could only rationalize that the sandwich is actually harmless, so took another bite, enjoying the flavors he was tasting.

"This is really good, Cartman! What is this?" Kyle asked, his mouth still partially food with unchewed food. Matter-of-factly, Cartman replied, "A B.L.T." At that, Kyle almost spitted out his food, but instead blurted out a loud, "WHAT?!" Forgetting why Kyle would throw a temper tantrum over a simple bacon-lettuce-tomato sandwich, Cartman merely turned to look at the Jew, realization finally finding itself, then sighed, "Calm down, it's not _that_ kind of bacon. It's turkey bacon! My mom bought some recently, so I decided not to let it go to waste; I have both in mine, but I still prefer my real bacon over that kosher shit." Kyle blinked, "oh, … so wait, did you make these? Is that what you were doing in your kitchen a few minutes ago?" He asked, feeling a rush of curiosity; after all, since when did the fatass actually learn to cook something other than burgers? "Yeah. It's actually quite simple, but I've learned which flavors go with what over the years, and thankfully, you're not allergic to hummus; I used that instead of mayo since everyone uses mayo, and we are almost out of that right now." Cartman explained, subtly scooting closer to Kyle, who either did not seem to notice, or care.

To put it simply, Kyle was quite shocked. Not really so much that he could whip up two sandwiches, but that he actually put thought into it, and also made one just for him. It was almost … sweet? No way! This is fatass they are talking about; he is many things, but 'sweet' is definitely not one of them. Regardless, it was still a nice gesture, so the least Kyle could do was thank him, so that is exactly what he said next. " … Thank you. This is very nice of you, Cartman." What happened next is still too uncharacteristic for Kyle to comprehend: Eric-fucking-Cartman was completely speechless. No snarky comments, no insults, no conceited nonsense, nothing! Instead, all he did was look away, blushing. If it was anyone else, they would easily confuse his pink cheeks as a reaction to the winter air, but Kyle knew much better than that. _But why would Cartman be blushing?_

Before another word could be uttered, the brunette simply grunted, and quickly poured himself a drink from his thermos into his mug. Kyle tried to sneak a peek into his bag, trying to glance what else he brought up, unsuccessfully, but before he could question him, Kyle's emerald eyes was looking into Cartman's blue eyes. "Do you need a drink, or are you okay?" Noticing that his sandwich was almost finished, Kyle did begin to feel parched; nodding at Cartman's question, the brunette looked into his bag, and pulled out a silver can. "I got ginger ale for us, diet for you, and bottled water if you're not in the mood for ginger ale. I got some of my mom's tea in my thermos; it's a little sweetened, but not gross. Want to try some?" Cartman asked. Kyle did not know why was Cartman suddenly being so strangely considerate, but was also curious to try his tea. Requesting a mug, Kyle quickly got to sample some of Mrs. Cartman's tea.

Quickly recognizing which tea, since his mother drinks the same, Kyle took a generous sip; he quickly glances over to Cartman, who was watching him with an expression that was foreign to him, and wipes his lip. "Thanks. I need that; it's so cold tonight," Kyle smiled, looking back at Cartman. The brunette rolled his eyes, a small smile tugging his lips, "of course you'd be cold, Jew. There's hardly any meat on you." Emphasizing his point, he abruptly pinched Kyle's side, making the redhead jolt in surprise. "Hey! I'm not some scrawny piece of shit, you fatass! I've been in swimming and track for years!" Kyle argues, quickly getting offended at Cartman's comment, gradually becoming of their close proximity. "You know, you never hear me whine whenever you guys call me a fatass, which is on a daily basis. Need I remind you I dropped a bunch of weight during junior high? Y'know, with football?" Cartman countered, which completely distracted Kyle from his sudden awareness. "Oh, please! There never goes a day you don't shut up how you're not fat anymore! -" The argument quickly came to a screeching halt when a strong breeze blew, causing the redhead to shiver, teeth chattering, and face frozen.

Cartman quickly noticing Kyle's plight, without words, he simply pulled out his blanket, quickly unfolding it, and covered both himself and Kyle, making sure their feet was completely protected. He quickly looked back into his bag, and pulled out four electronic candles. "Sorry about the candles. They're faggy, but it's all I could find," Eric hastefully explained as he began switched them on. Somewhat in shock, Kyle again found himself momentarily speechless; in less than thirty seconds, both him and Cartman are both underneath a blanket, chilled hot tea still in his hands, belly filled with homemade food, candles around him, both under the stars … _Woah, wait! Back it up for a second! Blanket? Candles? Stars?!_ If this night did not scream DATE, then Kyle is an anti-Semite sociopathic asshole himself. It finally made complete sense to Kyle; so that explained why Cartman went through all this trouble of making kosher food for him to snack on, why he really picked a private spot like his roof to sit out, and why he got so embarrassed earlier; he was flattered that he truthfully liked what he made just for him, and he was concerned for his small plight of vertigo, and obviously wanted the two of them to be secluded together with no possible interruptions! With Eric Cartman, there was always a lot of reading between the lines, and this situation was obviously no different.

Fuelled by this revelation, Kyle found himself scooting closer to Cartman, setting the tea aside, and almost leaning to his side; at this, Cartman remained completely still, his cheeks flushed pink, not knowing what Kyle was going to do, or what we was going to do next, and especially not daring to look at Kyle right now. It was then Kyle essentially cuddled himself to Cartman's side, subtly inhaling Cartman's scent before his lips hovered over the brunette's ear, hot breath ghosting over his aperture. "Next time, just grow a pair of balls, and ask me out, like a normal person; I just might say yes," was all Kyle needed to say to turn Cartman into a stammering, nervous wreck.

"W-What the hell're you talking about, Jewrat? T-This is no date! We're here for a school project, y-you stupid gaywad!" Cartman quickly sputtered, his words not fitting his demeanor in the least. All the right things were said, everything to fuel another argument between them, but Kyle saw right through his act. Everything gave it away; the way Cartman's eyes couldn't meet his, his tone, and general attitude since they were alone. If it were anyone else, Kyle would immediately be filled with doubt, but with Cartman, Kyle knew when he was right about him, and he was completely confident about this.

In all honesty, Kyle would never openly admit to this first, especially to Cartman, but Kyle has been attracted to him since middle school, sometime before the brunette joined the football team; of course, months after he joined, Kyle found himself more and more attracted. Coming to terms with his sexuality was not an issue for Kyle; in the beginning, of course there was some doubt and angst, but being the mature and reasonable teen he is, he quickly accepted it with no feelings of self-loathing. Having an undeniable attraction to his frenemy, however, proved to be problematic, but he naturally deduced that it was only just a crush, and nothing will come of it. He never imagined the feeling could possibly be mutual, but knowing Cartman since preschool did have its advantages, after all; the guy was so hard to read most of the time, but tonight, Kyle could see right through his hard-shell exterior.

Finally finding the courage to do and say all the things he would have liked to say before, Kyle snuggled closer to Cartman's side, leaning his head on the brunette's shoulder; at this, Cartman tensed, not knowing what to do next, or what Kyle will do now. Knowing that Kyle finally connected the dots, and was on to him, terrified him in such an odd way. He found himself almost fearing the redhead, completely unknowing what he will do next; if he will tell everyone at school, if now he will torture him, and make his remaining school years with him a living hell.

He really had no idea what was to happen now, and Cartman hates being felt in the dark.

Just when the silence between the two was becoming deafening for Cartman, Kyle threw out, "just so you know, I meant for you to find it. … My transcript." Cartman turned to Kyle, only to see a bounty of copper red curls, Kyle not brave enough to meet his gaze just yet; the same curls that he relentlessly mocked him for since their early years, that now he wants to feel so badly. "Huh?" Cartman blurted out, clearly confused about Kyle's confession; _so wait, did that mean __… ?_ He remained silent, waiting for the redhead to continue. He turned his emerald eyes, immediately meeting Cartman's light blue eyes, which were practically begging for explanation. Kyle took a deep breath, and elaborated, not daring to look Cartman in the eyes as he explained, "last year, before the end of school, when I had you over, I left my transcript out_ … _on purpose. I figured if I left it out where you could find it, you'd either ignore it, or copy it; if you copied it, I thought there may be a chance you did it because you also wanted to see me more often, and not just in debate club. … " _Why, that sneaky little Jewrat! This was an elaborate plot to work his Jew magic on me, and bewitch me, and -! _" … Was I right?" Upon meeting his coy gaze, all menacing thoughts left Cartman's mind when he looked into Kyle's emerald eyes, and he found himself nodding to his question.

"While we're on that note, maybe I kinda didn't really just get you as my project partner by default …," Cartman started. Upon hearing those words, Kyle could not help but give his undivided attention to Cartman's confession; Kyle's silence was judged as an indication to continue, so he did. "When Mr. Dingus was assigning us in pairs, I knew no one wanted to get lumped with me, so I sat back, and let everyone else scramble for a partner. He almost forgot you were absent, being sick and all, til I pointed it out to him, and … basically got you to pair up with me by default." Hearing his confession, Kyle almost could not believe it; before tonight, he would think this was another one of his ploys, another twisted game of Cartman's, but based on everything that has transpired tonight, Kyle knew it was not done out of malice.

The cards were on the table, for both of them; they both now finally openly expressed an attraction for the other. Both could only stare into each other's eyes, not saying a word, both mentally evaluating the other, looking for any signs for dishonesty, any doubts from the other.

After a few minutes of wordlessness, another strong breeze blew past the two. Kyle shivered against the cold, his health still vulnerable against the chilled night air; watching Kyle, Cartman knew the redhead could not stand the cold for much longer, so he draped his arm around him. Naturally curling himself around Cartman, craving his warmth, Kyle ended up leaning his head to the brunette's shoulder. Cartman has never been close enough to really look at Kyle's fiery red hair, but the curled locks looked almost inviting to stroke, or curl his finger around them, and their aroma was intoxicating; Cartman could not put his finger what scent, but it was a fragrance that just reminded him of the color red. The smell just fitted him perfectly, to create a unique scent that was just Kyle.

"What if I just wanted to kiss you right now?" Cartman finally asked, his voice reduced to a rugged whisper, causing Kyle to still against him. "Ask me out on a date, then I'll let you kiss me," was all Kyle had to say, tone matching his, not yet finding the courage to look at Cartman's face, not with his cheeks aflame. There was a slight pause between them before Cartman finally took a quick breath, and asked, "Will you go on a date with me, then?"

Kyle could only smile to himself, and nodded against Cartman's shoulder. Both knowing Cartman could have easily stolen that kiss if he wanted, but did not, spoke volumes on his character. Finally gathering the courage to look Cartman in the eyes, he immediately found Cartman looking into his. Emerald met azure. Time stood still, neither wanting to disrupt or lose this moment, just looking at the other, eyes bouncing between looking into the other's eyes to his lips.

Even though both wanted to live in this moment forever, neither could deny their desire to feel the other's lips against his own. Both slowly leaned to each other's face, their breathing increasing, hearts beating rapidly beneath their skin.

Before they knew it, their lips were centimeters away from the other. Rubbing his nose against Kyle's, Kyle closed his eyes, parting his lips, waiting. Cartman's eyes slipped shut, and he closed the gap between them, pressing his lips against Kyle.

It was the sweetest, most genuine moment between the two boys to date.

The kiss began delicately, both barely feeling the other, both so scared of doing anything to ruin this moment with each other. Kyle then deepened the kiss between them, tilting his head against Cartman's, wanting to really feel Cartman's lips against his. Instantly, he understood what the redhead was trying to do; their kiss quickly became a small game of dominance between them, neither really caring who won or lost.

When both boys pulled back, regaining their breath, they simultaneously opened their eyes to look at the other. Both slightly out-of-breath, their cheeks colored pink not just from the cold anymore, it almost felt as though they were both looking at each other for the first time; in some ways, it really was, for it was the first time the two finally saw each other in a whole new way, and not only as childhood buddies. The two finally openly admitted to their attraction for the other, and there was no going back for them now.

oOoOo

Not so long after, they finally found time to focus on the night sky rather than on each other, especially when the night chills began ruining the moment for the two; Kyle spotted Cassiopeia first, while Cartman quickly spotted Phoenix then after. With their report finished, Kyle decided it was best to head home, folding up Cartman's blanket and helping pack up, while Cartman disassembled his telescope; not wanting the Jew to leave just yet, he invited him to stick around and watch some old Terrance and Phillip reruns with him for another hour or so. At this, Kyle smiled, accepting his invitation.

Upon descending down the ladder, Cartman opted to hold down the ladder whilst Kyle climbs down, in which Kyle would hold down the ladder for him in return when he will climb down after. Finding his footing, Kyle begins stepping down the ladder, telescope in tow, until he and Cartman were at eye level; before Cartman could react, Kyle quickly stole a searing kiss from the unexpecting brunette, and glared deep into his blue eyes when he broke the kiss.

"If I find out this is some game of yours, I could easily destroy you."

Cartman found him momentarily shocked at Kyle's warning; since did Kyle speak with that tone of voice, even to him? Before he could respond, Kyle was climbing down the ladder, leaving the brunette to his thoughts. It was alarming how sweet Kyle could switch from his almost demure persona to that darkened timbre with such uncharacteristic force.

Despite that, for some reason, those words did not scare him off; if anything, it further intrigued him.

After all, let's face it, there's never a dull moment between him and his Jew.

* * *

COMMENTARY: OMG! sooo, apparently it takes me a month to stop procrastinating, and just write already! LOL! this chapter got inspired by my musing of 'what other classes could my OTP share in high school?,' && 'what has the most romantic potential?' as much as I love the thought of them two debating it out in a debate club, I thought astronomy was something that really hasn't been explored yet, and didnt divert from the current storyline :) I just hope I didnt make them both horribly OOC; I tried to stay in character with their dialogues, Cartmans plotting && scheming, && such, but crave the idea that the two of them could totally get romantical on each other, ... if they really wanted ;)

on another note, so sorry for the 30-day delay!, real life distracts me enough, but that doesnt mean I dont LOVE ALL YOUR REVIEWS!, just throwing that out there LOL!

btwz, my hiatus from lemons is def NOT permanent, && fully intend on going back to delving back into them in the next chapter, so watch out for the hott guy-on-guy action in Chptr 6 ;) cant wait to hear all your inputs, && please follow / fav if youre interested to stay tuned! I easily get motivated, so with more feedback I receive, the more faster I get to writing; hope to hear from you all soon!

Ive had the idea of doing a "first date" installment since the beginning, but upon receiving a review requesting me to publish it, I figured I should, but threw in a little twist on the plot :) either way, I happily dedicate this to the guest reviewer of 12 / 28 / 12 :) thanks for the input, stranger, && I really hoped you enjoyed it!

PS - the "red"-smelling shampoo referred earlier was basically referencing a shampoo I used to use when I was a bottle-redhead; John Frieda's Radiant RED: best red shampoo, EVAR!


	6. Reuniting Never Felt So Good

READ ME FIRST!: Eric and Kyle head down to South Park for their ten-year high school reunion. XXX AHEAD!, (oral / anal / role-playing)

* * *

Driving back down to South Park from Centennial, CO, was an uneventful drive, less than two hours in fact, watching the perpetual snow melting from the scenery along the way, but the drive itself on this blissful June day was not the most impacting factor of this trip for both Eric and Kyle; in fact, the reason for this whole trip of returning back to their hometown was for their ten-year high school reunion.

After settling down in the hotel the night before, Eric awoke the next morning with the anticipation of seeing all his old classmates and childhood friends after many years. With Stan and Kenny, all four have all kept in touch with each other over the years, but granted all now are leading their own lives, all four now with a significant other, so it was never like the old days when all four lived together in their small pissant town of South Park.

What was he to expect? Who would he see? Was everyone he knew since kindergarten going to be there? However, the most pressing question came to him during his train of thought: what was he going to wear? He did not even think of that while packing, but now that he had some time to calm down, and take in that he will be seeing some familiar faces from childhood in a few hours. Wishing his significant other was asleep next to him, to console and help him with his self-induced anxiety, he rolled over to find a small note waiting for him next to his pillow. Reading the note, Eric couldn't find but smile, reading the neat handwriting, and settled back down on his pillow.

Figuring he would have some time to kill, Eric pulled off his boxers, and stepped into the shower. Seeing the small amount of hygienic products arranged in the bathroom counter brought another smile to his face. His significant other obviously was more simplistic, bringing along only a razor, shampoo, conditioner, and body scrub, in stark contrast to Eric, who has a trove of products waiting for him back home, ranging from facial to hair, and most everything else inbetween. Going back to his suitcase, he pulled out his bathroom baggie, looking for his shampoo and conditioners, leave-in conditioner, electric shaver, mini-straightener, face masks, exfoliant, moisturizer, and toner, setting everything up similar to how he has the bottles arranged much like how he arranged them in his own bathroom. Who said beauty is effortless obviously did not live in the twenty-first century!

oOoOo

By the time Eric picked out his outfit, he most definitely was definitely dressed to kill for tonight. He looked at his reflection, admiring his work; never had he been more ecstatic that others will later see just how good he looks now, ten years after high school. Knowing he was ready to go, he began to wonder where his lover was; before he could worry any further, his phone rang with the familiar ringtone of his significant other's message ringtone.

_Hey, babe! Sorry, lost track of time while having coffee with SBF. I didn't bring anything to wear for reunion, so I bought an outfit while at the mall, and will be heading out to SPHS in a bit._

Eric could only roll his eyes at part of the message from his lover; before he could even begin to type a reply on his iPhone, a separate text popped up with an interesting inquiry.

_Do you mind if we play a game while there? … ;)_

Eric's eyebrow quickly quirked while reading this.

_we both have several games we like to play when out/which one are you referring to, hm?_

Waiting for his reply, Eric could not help but begin to feel that familiar rush, similar to the beginning of their relationship: lots of coy gazes from both, text messages during class, many stolen kisses in private inbetween classes, and lots of time after school at each other's houses, studying "chemistry." What was bringing back this familiar feeling now, after these many years of being together? Was it being back in his hometown? Was it knowing that he will be faced with all his old classmates in less than an hour? They have both successfully kept their budding relationship a secret during their remaining school years, even from their best friends, but after graduation, both felt it was safe to finally let them into their secret.

_I was thinking the stranger game for tonight. _

Eric's lips curved into a devious smirk, reading that response. That game is by far their favorite, and felt appropriate for this evening.

_hmm, __… __yeah, I think I could be up for that tonight ;) look for the red armband LOL!_

His response to the armband joke was instantaneous, but hilarious.

_You're an asshole. Love you. _

_love you, too, babe/cya there!_

With that, Eric unplugged his phone from his charger, slipped it into his pocket, took one quick last look in the mirror, grabbed his room key and things, and headed out of his room.

oOoOo

Pulling up to the familiar parking lot in his snazzy compact SUV, Eric took in the fact that he hasn't entered this building, and all conjoining buildings, since graduation; how times flies … Walking up the steps of the main entrance, he found himself rushing to get inside. Eric headed straight to the main lobby, and walked down the corridor towards the gymnasium. There wasn't a soul out on the halls, making Eric nostalgic for all the times he would skip class, and be the only one walking the corridors.

Opening the door to the gymnasium and walking inside was like a trip to the past; the whole graduate class was there! Eric bumped into Kenny and Butters first with great enthusiasm from the blondes as soon as he walked into the congregation. "Holy shit, Eric-fucking-Cartman?! Dude!, how've you been?," Kenny beamed while Butters gushed, "Eric!, it's great to see you came after all these years! Can you believe it's really been ten years since we've all been together?" Both Kenny and Butters looked great; hot, even! Kenny was always an attractive guy during high school, but with his new bronze complexion, he looked like he just walked off a photo shoot; Butters, on the other hand, was always considered cute with his large ice blue eyes, and platinum blonde hair, but with his new taller build and tan of his own, he looked completely unrecognizable. The only giveaway was his ever-cheerful enthusiasm, and that was surprisingly refreshing, even for Eric.

Exchanging small talk with both Kenny and Butters, Eric quickly got caught up on what has transpired with the whole class for the past ten years.

Stan and Wendy left for college together, thus quickly got engaged before their second year, and married soon after graduation; they now have both a son and daughter, and a heterosexual dog. Craig and Tweek ended up not going to the same college, but were both still rooming together in the same city, Tweek going to school for business management while Craig studied veterinarian tech; however, shortly after entering college, Tweek had a mini-heart attack from excessive stress and caffeine overdose, to which Craig remained at his side, and helped Tweek through his recovery every step of the way, and both have never left the other's side since. Damien and Pip currently have a dual residency in the mortal world, but the two usually resided in the seventh layer of Hell, and no one really knew when, or what, to expect the underworld couple; despite their odd relationship, the two have always been together, and are very happy with it. Clyde and Bebe were highschool sweethearts, but went their separate ways before college; they ended up reuniting a few years after graduation, and have been inseparable since. Token and Nichole stayed together throughout the years, Token taking over his father's business, while Nichole went abroad for her studies; the two stayed exclusive during their period of long distance. Kevin and Red went their separate ways after high school, Kevin never revealing his true feelings for her; funnily enough, the two reunited on an online dating site many years later, and Kevin finally got his chance to tell her his feelings for her … turns out his feelings were reciprocal.

As for Kenny and Butters, Kenny did not get to go to college, but Butters had a full scholarship to Hawaii, with room and board taken care of, so Butters offered Kenny to come with him and leave town; over the years rooming together, the two became inseparable, and Kenny finally settled down with him, leaving his badboy habits behind. They have been happily together since.

The latter couple surprised Eric the most, being Kenny's closest childhood friend, and knowing Butters since third grade, but regardless, he knew Kenny was getting bored with girls during senior year, and was just glad to learn Kenny was no longer the wild child he knew back before; knowing, and seeing, how he and Butters made each other happy gave Eric an odd sense of relief for the two. Watching them interacting with each other vaguely reminded Eric of how he and his lover act with each other, even in public.

Not too long after, Eric and the two blondes exchanged anecdotes and stories of their life in Hawaii, filling each other in on what has been going on in their lives for the past few years; Eric soon began wondering where his significant other was, or even if they may be in the same building right now. It was immediate when he spotted a very familiar sight, a head of distinguishable fiery curls, and his eyebrow quirked once again. He knew it could only be a certain no-good ginger Jersey Jewrat, ... Kyle motherfucking Broflovski.

Ditching the blondes shortly after, Eric got up to fetch himself a beer, and headed over to a certain Jew's table. The redhead in question was talking to Stan Marsh beforehand, but the noirette seemed to be missing now, and Eric didn't waste any time.

"Well, well, well, ... isn't this a surprise! My favorite Jew here, and of course he's with his favorite butt-buddy. Where'd your boyfriend run off to, hm?" Eric started, not wasting a chance to rip on his favorite classmate. "Ugh!, it's you …. Hey yourself, fatass; did you really wait ten years, and come to the reunion _just_ to rip on me?" Kyle quickly responded, already exhausted with Eric's banter. "Me? I was actually being very gentlemanly not too long ago, but then I smelled a Jewrat, and knew it could be no one else but you," the brunette continued, smirking at that familiar spark of fury that was igniting in Kyle's eyes. "Shut the fuck up, Cartman! Can't we just have one night where we both behave like cordial human beings, and we don't hate each other?! It's been ten years!, I'd really like to not finish this night against the wall, smashing your face in the wall!" Kyle exasperated, clearly not wanting to engage in another one of their infamous arguments, not tonight. At this, Eric looked up, thoughtful, stroking his chin, seriously pondering that suggestion over. "Normally, I'd just say no, and we'd be right back into it, but I think I could take a break from our pleasantries tonight; just for tonight only, … Jew." Eric answered, taking a seat beside Kyle. The redhead couldn't help but quirk his eyebrow, smirking; "I know you would!; looks like we all really have grown up after all, haven't we, … Cartman?" Eric had no real reply to that comment, other than some indistinct grumbling, to which Kyle laughed.

For the remainder of the night, the two were behaving like civilized adults, carrying on simple conversations, and no childish name-calling. The sight was still something to behold, but it was not all too surprising; during senior year, the two both left their respective sports and joined the swim team almost simultaneously, and since then, both Eric and Kyle became more amicable towards the other, and their friendship seemed to have taken a turn for the better finally … but that's not to say they still never fought, or their competitiveness towards the other ever diminished; after all, some things just never change!

oOoOo

After another hour, both Eric and Kyle were heavily in conversation, till Kyle began looking tense, glancing at his watch several times; "oh, I'm sorry, am I boring you that much, Kahl?" Eric finally quipped. "No, it's not that. I'm just waiting on my wife to get here; she should've been here about thirty minutes ago, but I haven't seen her arrive yet," Kyle answered, not looking any less concerned, watching the entrance. Eric gave a small nod, "Huh!, you're married? For how long?" the brunette asked, genuinely curious, while taking another swig from his beer. "About five years; yup, got a wife, kids, the whole nine yards. I'd show you pictures, but I didn't bring any photos with me," Kyle added, a fond smile on his face. Eric smirked, suddenly intrigued with the subject matter. "Yeah?, That's really funny; I actually have a girlfriend. Been together for a little over a year, but she's the best thing that's ever happened to me," Eric replied, studying Kyle's face for his reaction. "Wow, really? That's awesome; congrats to you on that! We're a couple of lucky guys, ain't we?, to have found someone to love like that," Kyle lifted up his glass to Eric, wanting to toast with his former rival, to which Eric responded, clinking his beer bottle with Kyle's glass, with a devious spark in his eyes, "indeed we are."

At that moment, the temporary stage set up for the reunion was occupied by the head of the reunion committee, Jimmy Valmer, and everyone turned their attention to him; with that, Eric decided to take advantage of this opportunity. "Think we should check outside? Maybe our girls got lost, looking for the gym," Eric reasoned, his hot breath ghosting over Kyle's ear. Kyle nodded at his suggestion, not looking back at Eric, completely oblivious to the devious spark in his eyes.

Leaving the gymnasium, the two walked down the corridor, searching. After a few minutes, both seeming apprehensive, they stood near the front entrance, far away from the crowd gathered in the gym. Both standing in silence, Kyle first spoke up, slightly laughing to himself, "you wanna hear something funny?" Eric turned to him, "sure; what?" Kyle turned his eyes to the brunette, with a small smile on his lips, "back in high school, I had such a huge crush on you. I never told you anything since I thought you'd rip me apart over it, and tell the whole student body; I just couldn't risk that, especially then, so I never told you, or anyone for that matter." At this confession, Eric's eyebrows immediately perked; "are you being seriouslah?" Kyle nodded, "I'm dead seriouslah." Eric could only respond with a smirk, "you wanna know something crazy, Kahl?" Now it was Kyle's turn for his eyebrows to perk up; "yes?," he questioned, curious for Eric's next statement. "Believe it or not, I had something of a crush on you back in high school; I think it started even before freshman year."

Kyle's eyes bugged out at that. "You did?! Why didn't you say anything to me?," Kyle asked, his voice pained at all the lost opportunities. "Because … I always thought you hated me; all of you guys! Granted, I was an asshole back then, but you never once gave me an inkling that you ever liked me, especially in that way!," Eric explained, looking straight into Kyle's eyes as he spoke, "I had no choice; I had to, Cartman … I had to keep up appearances, or you would've figured it out!," Kyle explained, defending himself. "I know, I know, but you could've ripped me apart just as easily as I could've, Kahl; do you even remember who you were back then?: straight-A's?, on track, then swimming team?, could've had any girl you wanted? I never thought I'd ever have a chance with you …," Eric finished, both looking forlorn at this realization. "I wish we both would've just gone for it, and not have missed our chance …," Kyle added, looking down at the ground in shame. " … We haven't. I won't allow it now," Eric growled, a strong fire alight in his eyes. Kyle immediately looked to him, seeing him close the distance between them, and kiss him with a blinding passion.

Kyle would've liked to stop, not being kissed where anyone could happen to spot them out in the open like this, but Eric's lips on his were too delicious to think logically. Breaking the kiss, Eric immediately moved his lips to Kyle's neck, not wanting to stop or lose this moment between them; "mm … wait," Kyle breathed. Eric paused his actions, both flushed and out of breath. Without words, Kyle simply grabbed Eric's hand, and led him to the nearest men's restroom; locking themselves in the farthest stall, Kyle immediately threaded his fingers through Eric's silky hair, and resumed their prior ministrations.

The two were unyielding in their actions, and neither showed any signs of hesitation. The only sounds in the restroom now were a dripping faucet, heavy breathing, and sounds of rapid undressing from both the brunette and redhead; not once stopping their assaults on the other, it was a matter of minutes that both wound up with unbuttoned shirts, undone pants, fondling the other under their boxer briefs.

Between the rough fondling, tongues battling for dominance, and harsh bites into each other's skin while in complete ecstasy, neither no longer felt their earlier paranoia of anyone walking in on them. Both were rock hard and oozing from their ministrations, and felt so close to climax; "Eric …," Kyle breathed, his emerald eyes completely clouded over with lust, his member twitching under Eric's grip. "Since when have you ever referred to me by my first name? Last time I checked, you've always called me by my last name since we were in preschool, … Remember?," Eric asked, punctuating his question with a harsh bite on Kyle's neck; his head reeling from the mixture of pleasure and pain, Kyle moaned out loud, feeling Eric's teeth bite down on his neck. "Oh god!, … Cartman … I'm so close," Kyle whispered in Eric's ear, his hot breath over the brunette's ear. "Mmh, … me, too," Eric moaned, swiftly losing himself under Kyle's strokes. Neither could last much longer, both bucking in the other's hand; nearing their orgasms, Eric nudged Kyle's face with his own, kissing the redhead's soft lips. Just when they were about to lose themselves, -

- the large wooden bathroom door opens, its entrance loudly echoing throughout the room. Eric and Kyle immediately stilled; the sound of footsteps against the tile floor sobering both simultaneously, feeling caught redhanded with no reasonable exception out of their predicament. Both could hear the faint tinkling, and waited patiently, neither wanting to give the other away from what they were doing seconds ago. When they overheard a second zip, the sound of running water, then footsteps back to the door, with the telltale sound of the door being opened again, both Eric and Kyle sighed a huge sigh of relief, completely certain they were about to be outed from the intruder.

When Eric and Kyle looked back into each other's eyes, they removed themselves from the other, laughing nervously; Kyle sighed, "What were we doing?" Eric rebuttoned his shirt, "I believe we were getting frisky in a bathroom stall, Kahl," he stated with a matter-of-fact tone in his voice. "I realize that, but what I was trying to ask was what are we doing, acting like a couple of horny teenagers? I have a wife and kids, … and you have a girlfriend; … oh God, what just came over me?" Kyle continued, his last question weighed down both with guilt. After a moment of mutual silence, Eric spoke up; "I believe we were caught in the heat of the moment, and it just … happened. But right now, I don't care about the consequences; I just care that I want you, have always wanted you for so many years, and don't want this chance to slip by again. … I don't know about you, but I do not regret what just happened, … at all, and if you feel the same, then I don't think we did anything wrong just now," Eric stated, looking into Kyle's emerald eyes. Taking in Eric's words, Kyle then reached out to Eric's cheek, and began affectionately rubbing his thumb against the brunette's soft cheek; at Kyle's show of affection, Eric covered Kyle's hand with his, both not wanting to escape this moment, and have forgotten what they were doing just a few minutes ago.

" … I don't regret it, either; I don't think I ever will. … It's the closest I'll ever have to finally having you," Kyle replied, finally finding his voice to reassure Eric that they both knew exactly what the other was feeling. At that, Eric leaned in for another kiss; though it lacked in hunger, it was just as intense as their prior kisses just now. "Think we could go someplace private? … while we're still here? If Old Man McGuire still teaches debate here, his door's most likely unlocked," Eric commented, while holding Kyle close to him; the redhead nodded at Eric's request, taking hold of Eric's hand as they left the stall together.

oOoOo

Climbing up the flight of stairs to the second floor, neither could no longer hear what was going on in the old gymnasium, and both men were perfectly content knowing that, this time, they won't be interrupted again. It took the two much longer to find the classroom, since neither of them could keep their hands off each other, and continuously took detours to ravish each other. Once they found the mentioned classroom, both held their breath, hoping the door was not locked; when the door handle turned, they both knew they were in the clear.

Walking inside the darkened classroom, it felt as though time never passed the old school; everything was left just as they remembered it from their days in debate class. Eric reached to flip the light switch while Kyle stood behind the podium; "dont … keep it like this," Kyle requested, a lustful stare in his eyes. Eric nodded in response, then walked to where Kyle stood. Kyle felt butterflies in his stomach when he knew Eric was behind him; pressing himself behind the taller brunette, Kyle could feel Eric's arousal, and knowing that he was aroused for the redhead brought a smile to Kyle's face. Feeling bold, he deliberately moved against Eric's clothed erection, to which the brunette ran his hands down and up Kyle's arms, softly growled against his ear.

Little did either know Eric's guttural sound start a chain reaction between the two; for Kyle, it ignited his need for Eric to be inside him, as he tilted his head back, arching his back further, releasing a loud moan. As a result, Eric could no longer resist inhaling the fragrance dwelling in Kyle's curls, and one of his large hands skimmed underneath Kyle's shirt, relishing in the creamy smoothness of his skin, and teasing his pert nipples that were begging to be touched. "I've always wanted to do this to you," Eric whispered into Kyle's ear; despite the fact that Kyle's mind was now lost in his lusty haze, he still wanted to hear more of Eric's voice right now. "Do what to me?," he breathed; Eric's lips curved into a wicked smile, "to fuck you right in the middle of my debate class."

Right then, Eric's hand pushed Kyle in place onto the podium, holding Kyle's chest down on the flat surface, while his hand moved from Kyle's front to his hip. At this sudden change of position, Kyle was stunned, momentarily speechless, but it did nothing to deter him from his arousal for their current situation: him and Eric, alone, in an abandoned classroom, and doing things they've only fantasized during their schooldays; … it was enough to make Kyle have a screaming orgasm. Using the momentum, Eric quickly shoved Kyle's shirt up to his lithe body, and undid his pants, letting them, and his underwear, pool around the redhead's ankles.

The thought of Kyle naked and waiting for him always immensely aroused Eric, but seeing it in front of his eyes was so fucking hot, he could no longer help himself. He wanted to fully savor this moment. He needed all of Kyle, now. Every inch of him. … Eric's head leaned towards Kyle's opening, his hands massaging the ample cheeks, soft and pink, gently spreading them open. It didn't take much encouragement; Kyle eagerly displayed himself before Eric. His eyes were level with Kyle's opening, and Eric breathed in the scent; the aroma was a strong musk of sex and sweat, hot and moist, clean but dirty in the best possible way. His heart pounding with the knowledge of what he wanted to do, Eric ran a fingertip along the clean, puckered skin. It was so warm and tight, aching to be explored, and he felt breathless with anticipation.

For as long as Eric had known him, the redhead was always the most hygienic boy of the group, occasionally bordering germophobic, so doing what he wanted to do to him next did not deter Eric at all. He was pink, and spotlessly clean. Eric felt his mouth go dry; he wanted this so badly, both for its tabooness, and to see Kyle's reaction. He leaned in all the way, eyes closed and heart racing as his face nestled between the two glorious mounds of flesh. "Wh-what are you -?," Kyle's question got lost from his lips, abruptly gasping from the sensation, as he felt Eric's tongue invade his most delicate area of his body.

Eric soaked it all in. His tongue ran over the skin, playfully pushing in and out through the tight ring of muscles. The taste was vaguely salty, and exactly as it had smelled. He felt Kyle shake with pleasure with every thrust of his tongue. Hearing Kyle's moans, and feeling his body react to his tongue, made Eric ravenous, swirling his tongue around Kyle's puckered opening. He began thrusting faster, enjoying the mixture of Kyle's taste, and his saliva. Kyle began thrashing underneath him as Eric invaded him, his tongue roughly pushing past the tight opening, lighting his nerves on fire. The feeling was addicting, and he became aware that Kyle was nearly screaming with pleasure. Eric held his hips steady, as the redhead began bucking wildly. Kyle couldn't take Eric's ministrations for much longer: his slippery tongue penetrating his sensitive entryway, the appendage was so warm and powerful in him, feeling Eric's strong hands holding him steady. It was all becoming too much for him, and was all enough to set his skin afire. His back and toned torso, which was still resting on the podium, was now glistening with perspiration, and his member was rock hard, desperate for attention. "Mm … Cartman, … fuck! … Cartman, fuck me, … NOW!," Kyle demanded, his voice reduced to breathy gasps.

Hearing Kyle's request, Eric couldn't resist; he moved back, and reached into his pocket, pulling out two condoms and a small bottle of lube. "Do you take those with you everytime you leave your house?" Eric looked up to see Kyle's emerald eyes were now a lovely dark shade of forest green; even in the dimly lit classroom, it was apparent to Eric how his talented tongue completely undone Kyle in a matter of minutes. "I've learned some time ago that it's always best to be prepared, especially if there's an opportunity to sneak away from the crowds," Eric answered, his eyes giving away everything he wants to do to Kyle in the next few minutes. "Keep them spread for me," was all Eric needed to say before Kyle complied, keeping his cheeks spread; slicking his fingers with the lube, he tested the waters with one finger, probing the redhead beneath him. Feeling Eric's finger gently slide inside him made Kyle mewl under his touch, but it was when Eric curled his fingers, brushing against his secret spot that he began to vocally lose control.

Adding a second, then a third finger, Eric knew Kyle was now more than ready for him, judging from his moans and mewling; he knew he was definitely ready for the redhead, and didn't want to waste another second. Eric quickly undid his slacks, and tucked his cock and balls outside of his boxer briefs; he then rolled on a condom, applied extra lube on his painfully erect member, and aligned himself. "You sure you still want this, Jew?," Eric asked, steadily waiting for his answer. It took Kyle a moment to snap out of his haze; "I want you …," was all the redhead needed to say. That was all Eric needed to hear before he thrusted into his prepared opening, both unable to conceal their own moans.

Eric's hands instinctively held Kyle's hips, staying still inside him. Kyle's hands long abandoned his cheeks; his left arm bent around his head, gripping the podium, while his right hand found Eric's hand on his hip, both still adjusting. Kyle's warmth and tightness was definitely taking effect on Eric, but he did not want to climax just yet; both having been wanting this, and neither wanted to get overwhelmed, not just yet. It wasn't until Kyle began bucking against Eric's cock that both finally felt ready to move. Eric's grip did not falter as he made his initial thrust, his mind reeling from the intense sensations. Kyle could not control himself much longer; the feeling of Eric inside him was so overwhelming, hitting his pleasure spot with every thrust, yet he knew he had to hold himself back.

"Cartman … God, you feel so good," Kyle breathed, moving against the brunette's cock, his right hand now stroking his own member. Eric was thoroughly hypnotized, watching the redhead writhe against him, listening to his loud moans and pants; "this is the hottest thing that has ever happened to me," Eric replied, his voice low. Both began moving and bucking faster, nearing their orgasms. "Mm, Cartman, I- … I'm about to cum," Kyle moaned, his eyes half-lidded, looking over his shoulder to watch Eric never cease his thrusting. Eric looked back, his eyes now meeting Kyle's piercing lusty gaze. Locking eyes, both could see the other's intense desire. "Then cum; … cum for me, Kahl," Eric's husky voice was what did it for the redhead; Kyle never really cared for dirty talk much, but he definitely enjoyed taking in all of Eric's grunts and moans, even that generic line made him lose all control of his senses. Riding out his orgasm inside Kyle, thrusting into the redhead for all he was worth, Eric let out a deep groan, his grip possibly leaving bruises on Kyle's porcelain hips.

Both taking in what they have just done, in their old classroom no less, they could not believe what they have just done. Maybe it was being in their old high school together, the place where they realized their attraction for the other? Their rapid heartbeats and slowing breaths was all they could hear right now, their bodies drained yet completely content. Eric was the first to break out of his sexual high; pulling his softening member out of Kyle, he leaned over the redhead again, leaving soft sweet kisses on his skin, deeply inhaling his fragrance of light musk, relishing in Kyle's blissful hums and sighs. Finding his hand with his, Kyle fingers tightly intertwined with Eric's, causing Eric to let his lips travel from Kyle's neck to his smooth cheek. "Mm, … that was amazing. … Kiss me, Cartman," Kyle breathed, still basking in his afterglow. Eric, in turn, wasted no time, helping Kyle off the podium, and captured Kyle's lips with his.

Their kiss brought a pleasant array of sensations to the both of them; equally spent, it was not nearly as hungry as the first few kisses of the night, but both Eric and Kyle did not mind either way. Soon, Eric's hands began exploring Kyle's naked back, relishing in his moist skin, and Kyle savoring the feeling of Eric's sweat-dampened hair combing through his fingers. It was not much long after that Kyle's hands began feeling adventurous, and began an exploration on Eric's body; as he felt the redhead's hands skim down his chest, Eric broke the kiss to watch Kyle's facial reaction to his ministrations. "You like this?," Kyle breathed, his eyes not breaking contact with his own hand as it trailed down Eric's torso. "Yeah," Eric bluntly replied. "You have a gorgeous body …," Kyle continued, tracing concentric circles around his nipples. Hearing Eric's hitched breath, and watching his nipples become erect, Kyle knew the brunette was quickly becoming aroused again. "You wanna know what else I really like?," Kyle questioned, his fingers wandering lower and lower down Eric's abdomen; by now, Eric cannot function enough to verbally answer the redhead's question, so he nods in reply. "Your cock," he replied, as his nimble fingers began pushing down Eric's slacks and boxers to the floor. Kyle's hot breath near his ear gave the brunette shivers; this was everything he has ever wanted tonight, and the redhead's teasing and sensual foreplay was making him rock hard for another round of passionate sex.

Letting his pants fall to the floor, Kyle took advantage of the hyper-sensitivity of Eric's erect member; even simply grazing his finger against the tip of his cock left Eric panting. Feeling bolder, Kyle began palming Eric's cock, the brunette's forehead resting on his shoulder, physically clinging to Kyle as his strokes became firmer, and faster. Feeling himself losing control, Eric began nipping at Kyle's shoulder, as he felt he could do nothing else but buck against the redhead's hand. Kyle could not help but relish in his current dominance over Eric; it was everything he wanted to experience, and more. Feeling his grip clench his arms tighter, his nips bite deeper, his cock throb in unison with his racing heartbeat, … to feel this kind of power over someone was validating, but to have Eric Cartman under his control like this was definitely an addiction Kyle did not want to escape from. "Mm, … K-Kahl … fuck!," Eric panted, feeling himself become completely undone by Kyle's relentless assault; Kyle could only smirk, enjoying himself too much to stop. It wasn't until he felt Eric's bucks became more erratic, his body becoming more slick with every pump, and his flushed cock practically weeping in his hand; Kyle knew he was close, … dangerously close.

Continuing his cruel teasing, Kyle began guiding Eric backwards to the teacher's desk, changing his harsh grip on his cock to slow, gentle strokes. The brunette did not even fully realize, or possibly cared, to notice that he was now propped up against the old teacher's desk, his cheeks sitting on the bare wooden counter, facing the blackboard with Kyle inbetween his legs. "What has your fantasy always been, Kahl?," Eric asked, his voice a steamy whisper in Kyle's ear. "To go down on you, then fuck the shit outta you, right on Old Man McGuire's desk," Kyle bluntly answered, his voice low and velvety. Without warning, Kyle roughly shoved Eric onto the oak desk; using Eric's momentary shock to his advantage, Kyle presumed his assault on Eric's lips, his hands even more aggressive on Eric's body, and the brunette eagerly responding to the Jew.

Gripping onto his broad shoulders, Kyle began pushing Eric back onto the desk; he quickly took the hint, and reclined himself onto the counter, the redhead trailing kisses lower and lower on his abdomen. Anticipating his mouth on his cock made Eric breath hitch when he felt Kyle's last kiss on his stomach; looking at Eric's oozing cock made his mouth water, and he wasted no time in lapping up his precum from his head. Eric felt he was about to erupt right then, feeling Kyle's silky tongue lick in steady strokes, but the brunette knew he couldn't, not just yet; he was simply having too much fun with his current situation.

Kyle's licks quickly changed from delicate, almost shy, licks to bold laps; starting from the base to the tip, Kyle couldn't take his eyes from Eric's flushed face as he felt as though he was licking his cock like an ice cream cone. "Christ, Cartman, you're fucking huge!, … " Kyle's hot breath ghosting over his wet cock; Eric's smile couldn't be larger as he retorted, "I've never noticed." Kyle could only roll his eyes, a small smile curling his lips, before taking in Eric's member completely into his mouth. Eric now felt himself almost climax right then and there, feeling Kyle's plush lips envelope his cock, and his head reach the back of the redhead's silky cavern; Eric could only let his eyes roll to the back of his head, allowing his words to be eaten by his gasps and loud moans. Unbeknownst to the brunette, taking in Eric's loud vocal reception proved to be even more arousing than the redhead ever anticipated, and subtly moved his right hand from Eric's left thigh to his own neglected member, and began stroking himself in time with his own ministrations.

Eric's fingers quickly found the redhead's curls, and gripped them firmly, bucking against his wonderfully skilled mouth. Without a second thought, Kyle swatted Eric's hand off his bobbing head, never losing his rhythm, his emerald eyes glaring defiantly at Eric; it was truly amazing how, even on his knees, letting Eric's cock touch the back of his throat with every bob, Kyle was clearly no one's submissive, and will exercise his dominance over his recipient, no matter his position … but if it was any other way, it would not feel as right.

"Goddamn, Kahl, … do you eat your wife out with that mouth?," Eric exhaled, his face flushed and sweaty, his hair disheveled, his breathing shallow. Kyle's swollen lips curved into a devious smile as he slipped Eric's cock out of his mouth, the erect member soaked; "jealous much, Cartman?," Kyle quipped, pumping Eric's cock while both maintained eye contact as Kyle began leisurely sucking only his tip, savoring Eric's salty ooze.

"Very …," was all Eric needed to say; Kyle, with his rock hard member leaking in his hand, found himself more than ready to take Eric as he wanted. Standing up, Kyle claimed Eric's lips hungrily, letting the brunette explore his mouth, both enjoying the inexplicable taste of Eric on their tongues. "Kahl, … God, you're so fucking hot," Eric gasped, feeling Kyle's erection against his, both aching and twitching with need. Kyle, no longer able to control his lust for Eric any longer, began palming his and Eric's cock with his right hand, enjoying the feel of Eric's cock bucking against him; both completely lost in their lust for each other, Kyle almost forgot what he wanted to do with Eric. "Lay back …," Kyle huskily instructed, with Eric immediately complying, his legs spreading wider; Kyle, still inbetween Eric's thighs, produced Eric's extra condom and lube, setting both on the desk next to the brunette, but keeping both nearby.

Grabbing the lube first, Kyle quickly applied an ample amount on his fingers; "remember to relax. It'll hurt if you clench," Kyle stated, easing his first finger inside Eric. Instinctively, Eric felt himself clench around Kyle's invasive finger, but willing himself to take a few deep breaths, try to momentarily distract himself by thinking of Kyle and his slow, gentle probing. "That's it … just like that; … you're doing great, Cartman," Kyle encouraged, his voice barely audible to hear beyond Eric's ears. Feeling Eric become more receptive to his finger, Kyle added a second finger.

Feeling Kyle's fingers scissor and stretch him internally, Eric could only let his head roll back onto the desk, and let his body relax around Kyle. His soothing pace began to gradually pick up, and Eric was finding himself enjoying the change of pace immensely, and wanted more from the redhead. "More …," was all Eric had to say for Kyle to add another finger, moving all three in a faster pace than before, brushing against Eric's pleasure spot. "Are you ready for me?," Kyle asked, wanting verification before going any further, and potentially hurting Eric; Eric nodded, swallowing down the knot that was forming in his stomach. Kyle quickly removed his fingers, feeling the anticipation bubble up inside of him.

"Mm, … how often have you and your wife done this, Kahl?," Eric cheekily asked, feeling his legs spreading further under Kyle's strong hands; Kyle ripped open the condom packaging with much ease, rolling the latex on him, smirking at Eric's question. "Fuck my damn wife …," was all Kyle replied, lubing his member up before aligning himself to Eric's entrance. "I'd much rather fuck you, honestly," Eric quipped, watching Kyle . "I think I'm actually fucking you right now, … Cartman," Kyle replied, thrusting into Eric with one bold push; it was then Eric could no longer speak, or think, but only feel, and he felt that he already needed more.

"Oh, God, … it's like you're sucking me in," Kyle exhaled, steadying himself inside Eric until both had fully adjusted to each other; the brunette loved this feeling of fullness, and recovered quickly. Moments later, Eric began moving against Kyle, pushing himself further on the redhead's cock, only to be granted a shivering gasp. "Can't get enough already?," Kyle cheekily asked before looking into Eric's hazy blue eyes. Seeing Eric overcome with lust this badly so quickly did something to Kyle … it was difficult to explain, but all he knew at that moment was he needed to fuck Eric, to fuck him like he will never experience again, and when both will think back on today, they will both smile, and know they did not waste one moment, regretting anything. "You ready?," Kyle finally asked, his voice dripping with desire; Eric could only nod, looking deep into Kyle's darkened emerald eyes. "Just don't stop …," Eric quietly begged, a rare glimpse of his vulnerability visible in his eyes; Kyle, being the precocious one since early childhood, understood Eric instantly, and simply nodded in response before he thrusted into Eric again, letting the brunette feel all of him completely. Eric desperately clung onto the desk, while the redhead's body subtly leaned onto Eric's, his strong hands gripped the brunette's hips a little tighter, as he began building a slow but steady pace.

No longer able to stay silent, Eric allowed the moans and sighs to continually escape his lips. Kyle picked up on his cue, and gradually picked up the pace, rocking the wooden desk. Eric felt he could no longer stand it; Kyle was taking him to infinity and back, feeling his climax began to catch up with him. His own glistening erection, aching with neglect, stood tall and proud, pointing to the sky; knowing Eric was definitely close, being so close to orgasm at least twice before now, the redhead gripped Eric's cock boldly, pumping in time with his thrusts. "Does this feel good?" Kyle asked, his lust still thick in his voice; Eric nodded, "fuck yes! … So good." Kyle started thrusting faster, his grip on Eric's thigh and cock tighter, "do you want to cum with me, Cartman?" Eric nodded sharply, no longer able to speak. Feeling Eric being so responsive to him, Kyle felt himself begin to let go, and allow his orgasm to overtake him; "Ah, almost … so close; … Oh, God, ERIC!," Kyle exclaimed, bucking harshly inside of Eric, palming his cock at a rapid pace.

Eric let out a long, loud moan; his cum spilling out in spurts, painting his abs and Kyle's hand with his milky fluid. Both completely exhausted from their ministrations for the past hour, neither felt they could catch their breath; despite that, being so close to Eric, watching his powerful body rise and fall with every breath, Kyle began sweetly kissing and licking that delicate spot where his neck and shoulder met. Eric, basking in his afterglow, felt the gentle kisses, and could not process anything else; it wasn't until both looked into each other's eyes that Eric felt compelled to say what he had wanted to say, since seeing him from across the gymnasium earlier that night. …

"I love you, Kyle Broflovski," Eric leaned in to capture another kiss from Kyle's lips; Kyle, in turn, leaned away from his lips, rebuffing him.

"You didn't say the magic words," Kyle replied, in a singsong manner.

Eric simply rolled his eyes, but nevertheless, humored the redhead.

"Mischief managed …."

Kyle smiled, glad to end their little game for the rest of the night; "I love you, too, Eric Cartman."

oOoOo

"I can't believe you actually broke character this time; you never do that!," Kyle exclaimed, both hand-in-hand, walking down the staircase, back to the gymnasium where the reunion was still underway. "If you remember accurately, Kahl, you broke character, and called me Eric, … twice! Nice touch, having a wife and kids, by the way," Eric corrected, his smirk never once left his face, conversing with Kyle, recapping their not-really-spontaneous rendezvous. "Yeah, yeah, yeah …;" Kyle mused, "… nevertheless, that was really fucking hot, what we just did back there. … Think we could do it again sometime?" His emerald eyes looking into azure eyes, pleading beyond words to his request. "Doing it in a dingy, old classroom really does it for you, doesn't it?," Eric cheekily asked, still maintaining eye contact with Kyle's large eyes, expecting a quip, or something flippant from his redhead.

"Maybe a little …," Kyle admitted, a shy smile curling his plush pink lips.

"… Probably in the next ten years, when we all reunite again for our twentieth graduation anniversary," Eric agreed, earning a megawatt smile from Kyle, who couldn't help but embrace his love tightly.

oOoOo

"Kyle!, Cartman!, where have you guys been this whole time?! The reunion is almost over!," Stan exclaimed when he saw the two walk in together, almost scolding the pair for running off.

"Oh, leave them alone, Stan; we're all adults, it's not _that_ hard to figure out what they were doing. … Had to dip out from where you started, right?" Kenny winked in their direction, subtly acknowledging earlier. "How the fuck did you -?!," Eric started till realization hit both of them like a freight train. The stranger in the bathroom …. Both their flustered expressions, even Stan's, were too comical for Kenny to keep a straight face.

Butters then abruptly interrupted their conversation; "sorry to interrupt, fellas, but the last tally is in!; I'm so excited to see who won! I heard this class was the closest year to date," Butters beamed, completely ecstatic, and oblivious of the conversation the four friends were just having. Kenny swiftly dropped the subject right then, throwing his arm around his blonde lover; "wouldn't miss it for anything, Buttercup!" he replied, stealing a quick kiss from Butter's smiling lips.

"- and now, without f-f-further ado, ladies and gentlemen, the votes are all in!; it's time for our f-aah! … our -aah! … our final tally on Cutest Couple!," Jimmy announced, his speech impediment still present even in his adult life. By his side, then-student president, Wendy Testaburger, finished the speech for Jimmy, who gave the silent cue to finish for him.

"Our class has quite a few close winners, but the votes are in, and our winners won by one tie-breaking vote. They definitely aren't our most conventional couple, but nevertheless, they've both been through it all, and we got to experience most of it over the years; despite both may have not exactly seen this as love at first sight, both have been quite inseparable without the years, have actually teamed up together on several occasions, have declared their love for each other at a Nuggets-Clippers game by the age of 10, while we were all still learning basic division, and even overcame HIV together! It's such a pleasure to announce our winners, although we all know who I'm talking about: … CONGRATULATIONS, ERIC CARTMAN AND KYLE BROFLOVSKI!," Wendy announced, applauding with the entire former student body, spotlight shining on the pair, that infamous All-4-One Brad Paisley song striking up, specifically for Eric and Kyle.

"I didn't even know there was a vote on this shit …," Eric stated honestly, uncomfortable being put on the spot unceremoniously.

"I did; I'm the tie-breaker," Kyle admitted, in a matter-of-fact tone.

"YOU?! But, why?" Eric was stunned; Kyle never rigged anything before in his whole life, since knowing the brunette.

"I think Stan and Wendy, Tweek and Craig, and even Kenny and Butters, as well as all the other couples, must be tired of it by now; why don't we deserve to win for a change? We overcame HIV, for fuck sakes!; I think that that prize should be our bitch by default," Kyle winked, pulling Eric onstage with him, to be presented with their prizes, a matching boutonniere and corsage. Eric pinned the boutonniere onto the redhead's shirt-pocket, while Kyle slipped the corsage on the brunette's wrist. It wasn't until Eric and Kyle sealed it all with a kiss, onstage, that both were awarded with loud, thunderous applause.

oOoOo

The announcements were long over, but the night was still young, and everyone just wanted to enjoy themselves with their old classmates and friends, reliving their younger days, at their pseudo-prom. The four friends, plus Butters and Wendy, were all congregated at their own round table, all conversing and joking amongst themselves. It was not too long till Bebe stole Wendy away from their table, the two missing out on their catching up, and having their girl talk; it was refreshing seeing how, like the guys, the two girls weren't so different.

The foursome, including Butters, all agreed to breakfast the next morning; being that Butters was unofficially the fifth member of their posse, it only seemed fitting that he should join them all. Everyone was at agreeance, except for Eric, … but it was all in jest.

Not too long after their breakfast plans were finalized over beers, Eric shifted in his seat towards Kyle, his arm still around the redhead. "C'mon; let's beat this popsicle stand. I have a vacant room, where it's just you and me," Eric whispered, his face lingering besides Kyle's ear, subtly inhaling his musky aroma from his copper curls.

"Hmm, … let's; I just wanna be with you … _right now_," Kyle replied, a naughty glint present in his eyes as he complied. The pair excused themselves, bidding everyone a quick "ciao!" as they made their way to their car, and back to reality.

Settled into their seats in the compact SUV, Kyle quickly stole a kiss from Eric's unexpecting lips; "I love you, Eric," he exhaled, looking deep in his captivating blue eyes.

"I love you, Kahl," he replied, a sincere smile blooming on his lips as he started the car, and made his way to their hotel room.

* * *

COMMENTARY: first off, Id like to address that this installment is largely dedicated to user silverfox.611 [ u/4478632/ ], who gave me the much-needed inspiration && motivation to write on, && even edited my shit numerous times when it needed it! :) THANK YOU, GURL! for all your input && encouragement!; I def needed it, no joke! (heart)

Im aware the storyline can be a bit confusing, && may need to be read more than once to get it, but here's the basic outline: Eric && Kyle have ALWAYS been together the entire time!, neither ever had a wife or girlfriend, but they roleplay occasionally for kicks, hence the stranger game; they joined the swim team together in senior year to openly spend more time with each other, && continued their relationship after highschool, college, etc.! ... hope that clears up any confusions! LOL! this was finally my chance to try my hand at different pairings!, which I could NOT pass up :) hope you spotted them all!: Bunny, Stendy, Creek, Dip, Clybe, Nichoken, && Revin LOL! I tried making a scene between Eric interacting Craig and Tweek, but it turned out to be too long, and derailed from the main plotline, so I had to edit it out, unfortunately, since I do like Creek moments thrown in, and really wanted Tweek to tell what has happened to him since highschool; I gave him a character arc, and wanted to address it, but emphasize how everyone has changed since graduation && leaving South Park, esp Tweek!

PS – did anyone get the Ron Burgundy moment while Cartman was checking himself out in the mirror? ;)

PPS - if anyone out there loves Harry Potter as hard as I do, hope you enjoyed the safe word(s)! obvi, I dont claim ownership to anything from HP, or written by JK Rowling, but thought itd be something cute that me && my version of Kyle could relate to :)


End file.
